Seeing the Future
by VicKami
Summary: In 1980, the Potters are attacked before retreating to the Room of Requirement with their friends. There they make a wish to see the future.The parents of the past are given a chance to see the childrens lives but what happens when past and future collide
1. Seeing the Future

_Hey hey,_

_This is my first fan fiction for Harry Potter. When I reached the fifth book I thought to myself, what would it be like if Sirius had a daughter? So I made up a character called Adeline May Black. This story is about Harry Potter and his wife Adeline (Addie). After they married they adopted Teddy as their son and cared for him. 20 years in the past, Lily, James, baby Harry, Remus, Sirius, Aydan, and baby Addie are sitting around in the Room of Requirement. They start to wonder what the lives of their kids are like. Because they're in the Room of Requirement and whatever they wish comes true…they get to see the lives of their kids and maybe their kids will see them…hmhmh…_

_By the way, Aydan is Sirius' wife and Aydan means fire and Adeline means shield…the story will clear that up._

_-VicKami _

Lily repositioned herself on the couch. She and her husband, James Potter, were waiting patiently in the Room of Requirement while their one-year old son played happily on the floor. They were waiting for their house to be cleared of Death Eaters. On Halloween night and their house was attacked by Death Eaters and Voldemort himself. The small family was able to escape through a small passage way that lead directly to Hogwarts.

James' stomach was in a knot with worry for his family's safety. For Merlin's sake, his son was only a year old. His son, Harry Potter, was gnawing on the end of a baby toy. He was so happy and clueless to the confusion and hysteria that surrounded him. The tuff of jet black hair was as messy as ever atop his and his son's head. Even in Harry's young age, it was apparent that he would look like James except for his eyes. Emerald orbs shined up at him as he gazed at his son. Harry had Lily's clear green eyes. James' eyes stung with unshed tears.

Lily curled into his side and he gently stroked and kissed her silky, flaming red hair.

The door banged open with a sounded BOOM! They both jumped in each others arms.

"JAMES!? LILY?!" James chucked when Harry cried out. "HARRY!?"

"We're here, Sirius!" James called back. Standing up slightly, he spun and spotted his best friend standing the doorway. The man's arms were spread apart to either side with one hand on each door.

"James, Lily, Harry." Sirius sighed and laughed with relief before taking three wide steps to embrace James and Lily.

A beautiful woman holding a little girl in her arms entered.

"I told that idiot not to yell his head off. Never listens to me does he?" The woman asked before laughing. "James, Lily, I'm so glad you're okay."

"Thanks Aydan."

Aydan reached the couches and placed the girl on the floor next to Harry. The little girl immediately went over to play with Harry. The adults settled into the warm red couches. The room was almost an exact replica of the Gryffindor common room. The crackling fire made the room warm and comforting.

"Where's Remus? I thought he was going to be here." Aydan asked as she scanned the quite room.

"He should be coming. Its getting close to the full moon so maybe he's ill or tired."

The adults lapsed into silence again as they all watched Harry and Addie. Addie's long, sleek black hair was pulled into a low ponytail. Her eyes were large blue crystals that always shone through none existent water. She giggled happily and waved her arms above her head before reaching for Harry's toy. Aydan chuckled. Lily watched as Aydan absent mindedly stroked the scars that criss crossed her stomach.

Before Addie was born, Aydan was attacked by a death eater in an alleyway. The death eater slashed open Aydan's stomach. It was a miracle mother and daughter survived. Aydan was going to die, everyone knew it and yet moments before her death, Dumbledore's phoenix flashed to her and healed her. From that moment on, Aydan was able to conjure fire.

Sirius wrapped his arms around Aydan probably sensing that she was flashing back to that moment.

"Anyone want food or tea maybe?" James inquired. The silence was getting to him.

"Yeah sure. Why not? I'll start the tea if anyon—" he was cut off by the doors banging open again. Addie and Harry looked up from their playing. James was already off the couch and embracing his old friend.

"James, Lily. I'm so sorry I'm late. How are you?"

"It's no problem," Lily reassured him. "and we're doing alright. We were just about to get some food and tea."

"Sounds great." Remus shook off his coat. "Sirius, Aydan." He said their names as he embraced them. He bent down to ruffle Harry's hair and kiss the top of Addie's head. Both giggled happily.

Remus settled down and accepted the hot tea Lily offered him. A few moments passed while the tea was set on tables.

"So, James. What happened?" Sirius asked with a pained expression on his face.

James and Lily exchanged a glance. Nodding and wringing his hands, James began the story.

"Well, Lily and I were just about to put Harry to bed. It was just a relaxing night you know? We didn't have our wands on us, they were on the couch." James took a breath and Lily gripped his hand for strength. He slightly smiled at her before continuing.

"Harry was getting tired and it was late so Lily had just picked him up. I was about to follow her when I heard someone bang on the door. At first I thought it was a trick-or-treater. Lily explained it to me before so I made nothing of it. I went to open the door but then it blasted open…" he trailed off. There was silence for a moment as the scene formed in everyone's minds. Lily took over.

"It was the death eaters. Thank Merlin I had Harry with me. James—he yelled for me to run, to get Harry out. I didn't want to leave but I had to." Lily's eyes burned and prickled at the corners. Her vision blurred over with tears. There was silence before James picked up where she left off.

"I saw Lily and Harry disappear. Lily's wand was closest to me so I grabbed it and shoot and stunning spell at them. It wasn't strong because it wasn't my wand. But it was enough—enough to get away."

"We ran through the portal that leads to Hogwarts then we called for you." Lily concluded.

"Bloody hell" was all Sirius could say. A heavy saddened silence settled over the room. Even Harry and Addie stopped their playing to look at their parents.

"How's Harry coping?" Sirius asked. He was naturally curious about his godson.

"I don't think he knows what's happened." Lily responded as they sipped the warm tea the room provided for them.

"I guess that's a good thing though. He won't remember being in danger," James said, "how's Addie doing?"

"She's great." Sirius pounced on the question. Addie was a shining jewel in his life and he loved to talk about her. "She's been missing Harry like crazy though."

"Harry has missed her too; we'll have to be careful with these two. With any luck, they'll end up married." Lily joked trying to lighten the mood. They laughed lightly.

"I wonder what will happen to them." Aydan said. The group gave her a puzzled look.

"I mean, if something happens to us. If we die…what will happen to them?" That question sucked the tense humor out of the room and sobered everyone.

"I don't know.", was all Lily could whisper.

"Hopefully that won't happen. I hate to think about it but it just worries me. I want my daughter and my godson to be safe and happy." Sirius tightened his grip on Aydan's shoulders as she spoke.

Remus, who had remained silent this entire time, felt his throat clog with sorrow and grief. It was true that his friends weren't dead…yet. But he felt deep sorrow even at the though that they could be dead.

"We need a Seer, to see the future for us." Sirius said.

"Don't count of Sybill. She'll tell us that we all die." James tried to smile. The attempted joke had no effect.

"The future can't be that bad." Remus spoke for nearly the first time since he had entered. Everyone turned to look at him. "There has to be some future, not everyone can die, right?"

"Oh Remus, I want to believe that." Aydan looked down hearted, "I wish we could what out kids are like in the future."

Everyone nodded and looked towards Harry and Addie. Addie has lain down under the table and was fast asleep, her thumb hung loosely out of her mouth. Harry's eyes were closing softly before fluttering open again but then sagging back. After trying to keep his eyes open, he gave in and slumped over in sleep. Lily and Aydan bent down to recover their children. Each held the child in their loving arms.

"I wish we could know." Remus whispered and he hung his head.

The group sat in silence pondering what happened in the hours before. No one knew for sure how much time had passed but it must have been late because a loud thud brought them back their sense. Looking to the source of the thud, a smile cracked its way onto each other their faces. Sirius was passed out cold in a dead sleep of the floor. His butt was up the air, his lifeless arms out his side, mouth wide open, snoring away.

"Come on guys, we should get to bed. If Sirius can't stay awake any longer than it must be late. We can conjure up some beds." James said. He took Lily's hand lifted her from the couch as the room transformed.

There were three king sized beds. They looked so inviting. The comforters were puffy and covered in beautiful arrays of printed flowers. There were five pillows to a bed, each as puffy as the next. Beside two of the beds were two cribs. They looked as comfortable as the beds. Aydan cradled Addie closer and moved towards the bed, eager for sleep. She left Sirius on the floor.

Lily laid Harry in the crib and tucked the suede blue blanket around him. She kissed his messy hair and caressed the temple of his head, lulling him back to sleep in case he was woken during the transition from floor to bed.

"Goodnight my son. You are so brave." She whispered. She felt a hand on her shoulder and spun slightly to see James. He was gazing at Harry.

"Our little boy, already a survivor." He kissed the side of Lily's head and whispered to her "Come on, let's get to bed. We need the sleep."

Aydan was still stroking Addie's hair. A tear fell from her eye and landed on the pink blanket Addie was swaddled in. Both children were too young to survive attacks never less have to go through them. Sighing, she kissed Addie's hair one last time.

"Goodnight, James, Lily, Remus." She said as she climbed into the bed.

"Goodnight Aydan." They responded.

"I'll get Sirius…" Remus said. Using the levitation charm, Remus flew Sirius to the bed. Aydan was asleep in seconds and didn't notice when Sirius moaned and rolled over, nearly crushing her.

Remus walked by them and settled into his own bed. The warmth and comfort instantly had him captive. He was asleep before he could remember to take off his shoes…..

James moaned loudly. The bright sun shone through the window and cast its ray upon his closed eyes. He moaned again and kicked the covers off. Light voices were mumbling from the corner of the room. In his sleepy state, he couldn't identify the voices. His feet dropped to the floor and he stumbled to the fire place where a freshly brewed coffee awaited him. The warmth of the fire washed over him as he settled himself on to the couch again. He picked up the steaming cup and smelled the sweet aroma. The voices continued talking but James couldn't make out the words. He sipped the coffee and looked around to see who was awake beside him. He saw Sirius snoring loudly, one arm wrapped around Aydan's shoulder as she slept. Addie's small lips were parted and her eyes closed tightly. Remus was still fast asleep and James saw a lump of red hair under a pillow—Lily was still asleep. Harry hadn't moved either. So who was talking?

James was about to stand up and put his coffee down to investigate the voices when he heard a scream. The scream petrified him. It was a bone-chilling, hair-raising, scream of utter pain, misery, and horror. The mug slipped from James' hand and shattered to the floor. The scream rose in pitch and volume, reaching notes James didn't know existed.

From behind him he heard the rustling of sheets. Lily had shot up in bed, wide awake in fright. Remus was already at James' side, wand out. Aydan shot out of bed and had a terrified Addie in her arms.

Sirius sat up in bed and blurry eyed mumbled "wazzagoinon" The scream rose again.

Lily had trying to hold a squirming and crying Harry. The scream cut off suddenly and was replaced by panting and heavy breathing which broke to loud sobs.

The group looked to one another curiosity and fear written on all their faces. Harry and Addie were crying lightly in their mothers' arms. James nodded and took out his wand. Taking hesitant steps, they moved forward.

On the far wall, there was a type of projection against the stone. It looked like a movie theater screen from the Muggle world. There were two people on the wall picture.

Sirius moved in front of James and walk straight to the wall. He reached his hand out and touched the cool stone.

"Sirius, you idiot get back here!" Aydan scolded him in a whisper.

"No, no. Look," Sirius motioned her forward. She stayed where she was. Sirius looked like he was having a flashback. He stood silently with his hand pressed to the wall. The two people on the wall looked like they were kneeling, hugging each other. They're shoulders shaking.

"My dad used to have this. It's how he kept tabs on all his spies." Sirius continued as the others approached. "It just shows people and what they're doing. You can see them in any time, any place, anywhere. The question is who these people are?"

"Well, let's find out." Remus conjured the couches and a table with food. Lily and James settled onto the couches with Harry who had calmed down. Remus sat with Aydan, Sirius, and Addie.

They watched the screen people. There were two people, a boy and a girl. They looked no older than 16. The boy had messy black hair and the girl's hair was sleek and black. The girl was kneeling, her head in her hands. Her hair obscured her face. The boy hid his face in her hair with his arms wrapped tightly around her body. He was kneeling too, to support the weight of the girl as she leaned into him. The girl was crying hysterically. The boy lifted his face and kissed her hair. When he lifted his face, the group saw a single tear fall from his green eye.

"**Harry…" the girl choked out**. Lily gasped. Everyone looked at here agin

"What is it Lily?" Remus asked.

"You…you don't think that…you don't think that that's," she pointed to the screen, "that that's Harry? I mean, our Harry. This Harry," she held up baby Harry who giggled. "in the future?"

"I don't know Lily," Remus said, "a lot of people could be named Harry."

The next thing that 'Harry' said, removed all doubt.

"**Addie, shh." 'Harry' stroked the girl's hair**. Aydan nearly dropped baby Addie.

"Guys," Aydan started, "how many people do you know named Addie?"

"One…" they all answered. Everyone was quite, then Sirius started smiling.

"Bloody hell! These are our kids!!" Sirius nearly yelled.

"Oh sweet Merlin." James said. He looked from his baby son to his older son on screen.

"Aydan! That's our daughter! Right there! Aydan!" Sirius looked like an excited puppy.

"I know Sirius! Shut up! I want to watch my daughter!" Aydan yelled back. Sirius sobered up and sat down.

"**Harry, I can't do this anymore." Addie cried. "I want to kill that b--!"**

"**Addie you can't do that." Harry told her firmly. **

**Addie shot out of his arms. "And why not Harry!? She took everything from me!"**

"**Ad, you have to think! If you go out and kill her now, Voldemort will be even more determined to kill us if you kill his favorite death eater!"**

"**I don't care!" Addie had tears pouring down her angry face. "She took everything! She took my father, she took my mother, my uncle, my cousin, and now…now she took our son." Addie's voice died down to nothing above a whisper.**

"**Ad," Harry pulled her back into his arms. She buried her face in his shoulder. **

The room sobered up immediately. No one spoke and they absent-mindedly watched Harry and Addie hugging. For the um-teenth time that night, no one spoke.

"We're dead." Aydan whispered. Tears formed in her eyes. Sirius was dumbstruck. James, Lily, and Remus watched the couple with heavy hearts and watered eyes.

Several minutes passed. **Harry and Addie had sat on the floor, leaning against the wall. Addie was back in Harry's arms and both were drifting to sleep. **

The room was quiet. No one spoke, no on moved. The silence was heavy with sorrow.

"James, did you hear what Addie said?" Aydan asked after a while.

"She said a lot of things." James responded. Everyone looked at Aydan.

It suddenly dawned on Lily, "James…Addie was talking to Harry and she said 'our son'"

Realization hit all of them hard. They looked at baby Harry and Addie who were sleeping peacefully next to each other.

"Lily, I guess you weren't kidding when you said they'd end up married." Remus said.

_So, who's confused?!?_

_Let me explain, you'll learn about Addie and Harry's pasts later on. Yes, Addie did have a baby but it's not what it seems like, trust me, Addie's had a bad past. _

**Bolded print means I'm talking about the future people**

_I'm going to apologize in advance for any mistakes, if you find any please let me know so I can fix it. PLEASE REVIEW! I love people who review my story and I always give them credit. If you have any ideas about what you would like to happen, let me know! I know this chapter sucks so don't get on me for it. I'll try to do better in the future, sorry._


	2. Can we be friends?

_Hey hey, _

_I got some wonderful people who added this story to their alert and favorite list! Thank you so much!!!!_

_panther73110_

_scribble-padfoot_

_LiSa_

_Emma-Lee Clear_

_obsessive sasuke_

_She Who Must Be Insane (I love your pen name)_

_Veronica Rose Potter_

_c-h-l-o-e77_

_Thanks to everyone! Love you all!!_

Everyone was watching Addie and Harry. So far all they knew was that almost everyone is Addie's life was gone, either taken as a prisoner of war or killed, Addie never specified. They also knew that Addie had a son and he was gone too. She also had some sort of passion to kill Voldemort's favorite death eater but Harry was stopping her. Other than these small clues, the group was still in the dark about the future of their children.

"I was thinking about the wall picture." Sirius began, "How did it even get here?" he questioned.

"Well, Aydan said she wished she could see Harry and Addie's future. The room is designed to meet all the needs of the people in the room. It was probably just fulfilling her wish in the best way it knew how." Remus supplied the history of the room.

"Oh." Sirius mumbled.

"I don't think the room did a very good job." Aydan was frowning, her eyebrows pulling together.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked. She has happy to see Harry all grown up, even if it was a sad moment.

"I mean that it didn't start at the beginning of their lives. It jumped into the middle of their teenage lives. We have no idea what's happened to them since." Aydan provided.

"I see what you mean…" James trailed off. Now that he thought about it, he wanted to see what he was like as a dad. If he would take Harry on long flights on the fastest broomsticks, if Harry would be a great prankster and learn all the tricks, how Harry's first day at Hogwarts was, if he was in Gryffindor. The list was endless. "I want to see how they grew up." He motioned to Harry and Addie who were happily playing with each other.

"Remus, how long does the room take to make the changes?" Sirius asked looking around at the room, glancing at the ceiling as if waiting for the room to shift.

"I'm not sure, I've never been in here that much." Remus answered giving Sirius a look that clearly said 'I'm questioning your sanity'.

"I wish it would hurry up and update itself…" James trailed as if he were gently scolding the room but at the same time giving advice.

A few silent moments passed while everyone waited…and waited….and waited.

"Alright nothing is going to happen. What does everyone want to do today?" Lily said looking around at everyone.

Aydan sighed loudly. "We're all in danger so we're pretty limited and seeing as this room won't change," she glared at the walls as if daring for it to change while she spoke, "we're stuck with what we have."

"I'm not in too much danger. I could slip out and get a few things maybe some food, games, or a book." Remus offered.

"Yeah, maybe" Sirius said. A loud grumble echoed through the room. Sirius sunk down the couch looking sheepish. His hands gripped his stomach. Everyone looked at him. Harry and Addie were giggling and everyone looked like they were holding back smiles. His stomach grumbled again, Lily smiled and Aydan giggled.

"Alright, alright! I'm hungry and I want lunch." Sirius moaned. As soon as the words left his mouth a feast of food appeared before him. Giant plates of sandwiches, bologna, ham, turkey, smoked ham, tuna fish, grilled cheese, roast beef, peanut butter and jelly, egg salad, corn beef and so on, there were steaks, bloody and raw, well cooked, medium rare, pizzas of every type, pepperoni, cheese, meatballs, freshly cooked hamburgers and hotdogs….it was endless.

The smells filled the room and captivated Sirius. His mouth opened and hung there like it was not even attached to his head. A little pool or drool formed in his mouth. His eyes were wide and eager; he leaned forward in his seat like he was going to fall off, his hands outstretched in front of him reaching for the food.

"Food!" He leapt forward and instantly had a turkey, ham, and cheese sandwich half way in this mouth.

Harry and Addie were awed by the strange appearance of all the food. They struggled to their feet in their eagerness to investigate. They wobbled toward the feast.

Lily and James laughed and leaned forward to grab a plate and some food before Sirius, who had moved from sandwiches to pizzas, could eat it all. Aydan was nibbling on some fruits while Remus tenderly cut into a bloody steak.

They all ate and chatted happily about what was happening in their lives before the attack. Harry had become very attached to his toy broomstick and he thoroughly enjoyed riding a real broomstick with James. James was thrilled that Harry was a flying fanatic—a future Quidditch star and possible team captain. Sirius couldn't be happier for James and Harry. Lily groaned but smiled happily through it.

Aydan on the other hand, was very upset with Addie's latest accomplishment.

Remus only laughed at Aydan, "What could a little baby do that was so bad?"

"She set her room on fire." Sirius responded, a gleeful gleam in his eye as he spoke.  
"When Addie gets really happy, she gets so excited that she makes fire."

"Wow!" James shouted, he bounced out of his seat. "Aydan! Addie got your powers! I wonder if she has any other cool powers."

"Oh she does." Sirius smiled and looked at Addie.

"Can she make fire now?" Lily asked.

"unfortuanly, probably." Aydan sighed. "it's a really tedious job, making she she's never too happy so she accidently doesn't burn the house to a crisp."

Sirius slid onto his knees so he was kneeling in front of Addie. "Watch this."

Remus quickly scooped Harry off the floor so the kid wouldn't be hurt. Harry seemed content in his arms.

"Okay ready Addie?" Sirius was staring into her confused face. He twisted his mouth sideways and into a disfigured 'O', he crossed his eyes and stuck his tongue out. Addie exploded into a fit of giggles. Sirius rolled his left eye to the side while his right stayed in the middle. Addie was laughing, her bell like laughing ringing through the room. Everyone was laughing with her. Sirius switched his eyes, rolling the right and keeping the left. Then Addie clapped her hands together as a new fit of giggles poured from her mouth.

Her hands came together and fire shot out. Sirius yelped and Addie laughed harder. She clapped again and again until the carpet was alight with the brilliant flames.

Sirius had jumped onto the couch again before the fire could burn him and looked to everyone. They were awestruck.

Aydan chuckled and put of the fire. Addie was sucking on her thumb and watching Sirius with wide eyes, waiting for him to make a funny face again.

"Cool!!" James jumped up. "That's awesome! Does she have any more tricks??"

"Hold on," Lily was looking Addie over, "why isn't she burned?"

"That's the only good thing about that power right now." Aydan said, " The fire doesn't burn her and she doesn't breath in the smoke. I've also noticed that the flames and smoke don't affect certain people. Did you notice that you never felt the heat or breathed the smoke?"

Remus took a deep breath, "You're right. I can't smell the smoke." He looked down at Harry who was staring at Addie, he squirmed around a bit. Remus put Harry down who went right back to playing with Addie. "I don't think Harry noticed either."

"She must subconsciously protect the people she loves." Sirius said. "We've noticed some other unsual things about her that might develop."

"Like what?" Lily asked. She was amazed that Addie was showing such powerful gifts at such a young age.

"She heals herself and she has a high tolerance of pain." Aydan was very grateful for this. Addie hardly ever cried.

"How do know that? You haven't like…tested her, have you?" Remus asked.

"No! Oh my god no." Aydan was shocked. "She's a marauder through and through, you know the kind of trouble she gets into."

Sirius laughed. "Once she fell out of her crib and she just crawled away, didn't cry at all. Another time she feel and her entire knee opened. Blood was every where, I thought I was going to pass out. But not her, a few tears came but when they landed on her knee, it closed up but it left a little scar."

"Amazing." James said softly.

"Does Harry show any strange gifts?" Aydan asked.

"Not that we've seen, just his knack for getting in trouble and flying."

"Well, at least he doesn't set his room on fire every morning." Aydan sighed. Over the weekend they were going to fireproof Addie's room and the rest of the house…maybe the outside and yard too.

James was just about to ask if anyone wanted to play a game of chess when they heard a voice coming from the far wall.

"The picture wall is back!" Sirius shouted. The couches and tables rotated so Lily, James, Aydan, Sirius, and Remus could see the wall.

**This time, it was a little girl and a little boy. The little girl had sleek black hair and shining crystal blue eyes, just like baby Addie who would apparently stay the same as ever. Harry too looked the same, he still had a tuft of untidy black hair and sparkling emerald eyes. They looked very young, about the age of eight but this scene had a happier tone to it. The two looked like they were on the roof of some building. Harry was lying against the black surface; he looked like he was in trouble. Addie was sitting forward, her feet dangling freely off the edge, completely unaware of Harry's struggle. **

"**Uh—a little help, please?" Harry called. Addie spun around and was on her feet with a before she was even fully facing Harry. She tensed dramatically and crouched low, preparing for an attack. When she saw that her attacker was stuck on his stomach between two chimney stacks, she relaxed and even laughed. **

"**Sure, no problem." She went over; grasped Harry's outstretched hand and pulled with all her might. In one fluid pull, Harry was on his feet again. He patted down his clothes, brushing the dirt off. He gave her a grateful smile.**

"**Thanks."**

"**No problem." Addie smiled and stuck her hand out, "I'm Addie."**

**Harry took her hand, "Harry." She smiled and sat back down the edge, dangling her feet. Harry stood nervously in the back, just watching her back, unsure of what to do. **

"**Well don't just stand there. Come sit." Addie patted the rough roof shingle next to her. Harry sat. **

"**So what brings you to the roof of the school?" Addie asked with a playful smile on her face. Harry's face flushed with embarrassment. **

"**It was an accident actually. I was being chased by my cousin and then I ended up on the roof." **

"**Is your cousin that fat kid?" **

"**Yeah, that would be him."**

**Addie 'hmm'ed but looked back out over the school yard. There were a few moments of silence.**

"**So, Addie, why are you up here." Harry looked at her. She looked like the rebellious type. Her shirt was white with a slight rip at the sleeve and her jeans were whore white with tears at the knees. The uppers of her shoes were peeling away, just like his. He was instantly comfortable around her because she was like him, an outcast. **

**Addie sighed, "I get chased a lot too. This is only place where they can't get me."**

"**Do you get chased at your house?" Harry asked. Addie nodded, Harry nodded too.**

"**What's your house like?" Addie asked, "what are your parents and sylblings like?" She had one foot hanging over the edge now, the other was tucked under the free leg. **

"**Uh, well…I don't really know my parents." Harry answered softly. He looked down. Confusion and pain clouded over his face. "I've been living with my aunt and uncle. That fat kid is my cousin." **

**Harry looked away. He hated admitting that he was an orphan when he suddenly felt warmth on his hands. Looking down he saw Addie hand had enclosed his own. She had turned her entire body to face his, her hands outstretched and grasping his. **

"**It's okay Harry. I know what you fee like." Harry looked confused. "I'm an orphan too but I don't live in a house with my relatives. I live in an orphanage with a bunch of other kids who hate it."**

**Harry grasped her hand back. She smiled sadly and looked down. **

"**Do you remember your parents?" He asked tentivaly. **

"**No, I only know their names. What about you?"**

"**Same," he responded as he looked into her clear eyes. "only their names."**

"**What were their names?" Addie asked. She wasn't looking at Harry anymore but at the trees and birds. They were level with the second level of the tree branches.**

Harry's answer removed any doubt that it wasn't baby Harry and Addie.

"**James and Lily Potter." Older Harry responded. Addie smiled.**

"**They sound nice."**

"**What were your parent's names?" **

"**Sirius and Aydan Black." Addie leaned back on one hand. They were still holding hands. The bell clanged, which meant all the kids were to go inside for class again. They didn't move. Adie curled her feet up and lay down, Harry lay next to her. She gently closed her eyes. **

"**It's nice to find someone like me." Addie whispered to him. "Can we be friends?" she asked hesitantly. She opened her eyes and looked hopefully at him. **

**A large smile erupted on Harry's face. That day Harry and Addie became best friends. **

Everyone was in shock. For the second time after watching the picture wall, no one spoke while the information set in.


	3. Love Birds

_Hey hey!_

_Oh my gosh, I'm so happy! I got some absolutely wonderful people who reviewed my story and amazing people who added this to their story alerts/favorites! You people made my day!! _

_Special thanks to…_

_CommeParMagie_

_c-h-l-o-e77_

_ (awesome name) _

_RinafromSTL_

_Aubrey Le Blank_

_NoieD_

_Autumn Weasley_

_supercodi95_

_LilyCalliePotter (cute!) _

_SV_

_MrsRemusLupin1 (special thanks to you who added this story to your favorites list, story alert, and reviewed!) _

_And a wonderful thanks to the people who added this story in the previous chapter. I love you all so much!!_

_I would like to take this moment to apologize for all the terrible mistakes I made!! Ahh!! I'm sorry!! If anyone wants to beta-read, I'd be more than happy! I'm going to try to make this chapter mistake free! (not likely but I'll try). But now the pressure is on to write a good story! _

Heavy tears ran down Aydan's delicate face. Loud sobs broke from Lily's chest while James gripped her shoulders. Sirius starred into space, he didn't appear to be there anymore mentally. Remus was looking downcast, staring absent-mindedly at the floor.

No one spoke, no one moved. The room was layered in a heavy, saddened silence.

Long silent and sober minutes turned to hours. The only sound was the sound of tears.

Everyone was openly crying. Addie and Harry had long ago been cuddled and cradled into their parents' arms, gently being rocked to sleep. Remus was wringing his hands and hanging his head in dismay.

His friends were going to be gone soon. Harry and Addie were only eight years old in that picture. Their lives were so terrible at such a young age. The entire future their parents had built for them was gone, completely destroyed. A single hot tear ran down Remus' face. He couldn't stand to face that fact. He looked over the small families that sat before him.

Aydan was leaning into Sirius embrace; both had their arms wrapped around Addie's fragile body, their eyes glued to her perfect face. Both gently stroked her hair, whispering words of love and adoration. Addie smiled lovingly up at them, her tiny lips curved into a wide smile. It pained Remus to believe that one day, that innocent girl would be living in an orphanage never knowing anything about her parents except their names. The only comfort Remus could see was that even though both Harry and Addie had lost their parents, they still became friends. There was no doubt that after the death of both families, Harry and Addie had been separated. Harry lived with Lily's relatives (no one was pleased by that) and Addie was shipped off to an orphanage (everyone hated that too) so the circumstances they were both swept into left little room for them to become friends.

Remus shifted his gaze to James and Lily. It was a similar picture as Aydan and Sirius. Harry was nestled into James's lap. Lily sat slightly behind James, her arm wrapped around his while her other hand gently stroked Harry's cheek. She leaned her head in the crook of James' neck, breathing lightly. James was holding Lily's hand with one arm around Harry. He leaned his head gently against hers as they both looked upon Harry's sleeping features. Lily was memorizing Harry's features for soon she would leave him.

A few hours passed. Aydan and Sirius fell into a light sleep with Addie in their arms while James and Lily had lain down on either side of Harry; all three had fallen into a deep sleep. Remus leaned his head against the side of the couch and soon dosed off. Everyone was exhausted from the hours of deep sorrow and crying.

The day drifted away slowly. Someone would wake up for a few moments before feeling the heaviness of their eyes and head that lead them back to sleep. The night descended and the moon shone brightly through the large crystal panned window. It cast its shadow upon the far wall. There was a steady silence among the occupants of the room. It had been hours and hours since they figured out about their deaths. They seemed to be more upset that their children were parentless than the fact that they were going to die soon.

Sirius cleared his throat of the sorrow and sleepiness. "So…" his voice was heavy and thick as it cracked. His hand leapt to his throat and he coughed a few hacking coughs.

Aydan placed her hand on the side of his neck, her eyes watching Addie's sleeping form.

"Sorry" Sirius mouthed to her before glancing back at Addie too. Aydan patted his neck and leaned back in to the couch.

It was well past midnight but no one could sleep anymore.

James was leaning forward, sitting on the edge of the seat. He was constantly wringing his hands.

"I want to see them." He suddenly blurted out. Everyone looked at him with confused and blurry eyes.

"What?" Lily asked as she leaned forward to lean her body against his.

"I want to see them." He repeated. "Harry and Addie in the future. I want to see them again."

Lily sighed, "Me too." She lightly kissed the side of his face. "I want to see what kind of life they'd have without us."

"Me too." Sirius said solemnly.

"I want to see a happy moment." Remus said. He looked up from the spot he'd been starring at. "The two moments we've seen so far, we've seen them crying and then we received some bad news. I want to see a good moment in their lives."

Aydan smiled a sad smile. A loud pop and crack sounded from the far corner. Despite being sober, sad, and heavy with sleep, everyone jumped to their feet with their wands out. The wall picture flickered on.

"Ooo!" Sirius leapt over the couch and rushed to the wall, eager to see what was next. Aydan smiled lightly and walked forward, everyone in tow. The couches followed behind them.

**This time they looked older, about 16. Addie's hair was still long and her eyes were still a clear blue. She was standing in a lush green field, her hair unfurling out behind her. There were pink blossom trees all around her. A bright smile lit her perfect face. A laugh like bells escaped her full lips.**

"**Harry?" she called. Her knee-length skirt billowed around her as she ran bare foot through the trees. The loose short sleeves of her shirt picked up in a gentle breeze. She stopped short and spun around; the wind surrounded her and played with her hair. **

"**Harry?" She called again. She ran around one more tree and stopped. Her smile widened, "Harry!" **

**She quickly ran to his side, throwing herself into his arms. His laugh was loud and full. His welcoming arms picked her up and spun her around, her feet flying out, her neck tucked into his. **

**Harry's hair was still messy black and hung loosely in his emerald green eyes. His face was bright with joy, love, and enthusiasm. His muscles were lean, his frame tall. He let out a bellowing laugh. **

**They both looked so happy to be with each other. Harry gently set Addie down on the soft grass. **

**She laughed again, "Oh Harry, I've missed you so much." **

"**You too, Ad. It's been miserable without you." Harry lowered himself to grass and leaned against the hard trunk of the tree. The large pink flowered braches provided the prefect shade on the warm summer day. Addie curled into his side as he slung his arm around her. **

"**They treat you good?" Addie asked, running her hands through his thick hair. **

"**As good as ever. How's life on your end?" He asked curling his arm around her waist and drawing her closer. **

"**Mmm, as good as can be expected." The two leaned into each other and shared a passionate kiss. His hand rose to press against the small of her back, his other hand holding the back of her head. Both her hands were entangled in his hair behind his head. **

Sirius and James wolf whistled. Remus, Aydan, and Lily laughed loudly and smiled. Future Harry and Addie were so happy and the fact that they were_ together_ made it all the more special.

**Harry pushed Addie into the grass and lay next to her, both laughing and smiling. Addie leaned against his arm and closed her eyes. Harry pulled Addie closer, smiled, brushed her lips with his and closed his eyes. **

"**Harry?" Addie whispered.**

"**What is it, Ad?" he whispered back. **

"**I love you, no matter what." She said before tentatively kissing the side of his neck. **

"**I love you too, no matter what." He whispered back. His voice was full of intimacy. Addie smiled and buried her face deeper into his neck. Harry let out a resounding laugh. He kissed her sleek hair. **

**In one fluid movement, he was on his feet. Addie still lay on the grass, her hands out and eyes closed. **

"**Aw Harry. Help me up." Her eyes flashed open. Harry bent down and slid his arms under her legs and behind her back. He scooped her off the ground and held her bridal style below the shade of the tree. She giggled brightly. **

"**Race you?" He asked teasingly. Addie narrowed her eyes and looked at him suspiciously. **

"**You're on." **

"**Three, two, one, go!" he said them all together without a seconds pause. Harry dropped her to grass with a thud and sped off. **

"**Cheater!!" she called after him before scrambling to her feet. She took off after him weaving through the trees towards the cool air of the lake. Harry's feet disappeared just beyond the edge of the meadow. **

"**Come on, Black!" Harry called back in a mocking tone. **

"**You're going to get it Potter!" she yelled back. She urged her feet forward and faster. Soon she was neck and neck with him. He looked at her with a gapping mouth. **

**She laughed gaily and went even faster. Her expert running skills were taking over. **

"**Come on, Potter!" She mocked Harry as she sped forward. On the horizon she could make out the thin line of the lake. The air cooled a bit as it whipped across her face. **

"**Cheater!" Harry sped and caught up with her. Addie's quick footsteps danced across the grass as Harry's stomping feet clambered after her. The lake came into perfect view. Its round surface shinning like a pool of white light in the afternoon sun. It stretched out into the horizon and beyond the full extent of Addie's sight. She slowed to a jog and slowed that to a walk until she stood silently at the edge of the lake. **

**Her hair wrapped and wound around her body. She spread her arms and allowed the sun to beat down upon her face; the wind carrying the edges of her skirt. Harry jogged next to her. He stood behind her, his warm presence overwhelmed her. He placed his rough strong hands on her shoulders and kissed her neck. She leaned back into him as he wrapped his warm arms around her waist. Lowering her arms, she laid hers over his. He rocked them gently back and forth with the afternoon heat beating down upon them, the cool breeze playing with their hair. Addie breathed in Harry's sweet scent. **

A loud call from far away in the picture startled the group**. **

"**Oyi! You crazy love birds! Get back here! Mum says lunch is ready!" **

**Harry chuckled and Addie sighed. **

"**Shall we go?" Addie asked, spinning in his arms so they were face-to-face. Harry 'hmm'-ed in deep thought. **

"**Let's not." He pulled Addie up until her feet rested on top of his. Addie raised her eyes brow. Walking like Frankenstein, Harry moved towards the edge of the lake. Her head turned to the side and watched the lake approached. The warm water ran over their feet. Harry smiled brilliantly. Addie figured it out too late and let out a strangled scream as Harry pulled them both underwater. **

**The picture adjusted itself to show the two underwater. They were gliding effortlessly around each other. Bubbles sprang up all around them passing over their faces and rising through their hair. The deep water had lifted Addie's hair to float fluently above her head. Her skirt bulged with water and lifted around her. Harry's hair swayed in the water above him. Addie's eyes were alight with excitement, shock, and joy as she looked at Harry through blurry vision. She couldn't help it when her mouth curved up into a smile and when her lips parted to let out a laugh. Water rushed into her mouth choking out the air in her lungs. **

**Harry's face cracked into a smile but he kept his lips sealed. His green eyes were illuminated in the water. His arms pushed her up easily through the water, guiding her to the surface—to air. She had enough oxygen in her to move her limbs freely, kicking her way to the surface. Of course most of the work was being done by Harry. **

**Her head broke the surface, hair plastered to her face. Water spilled out of her mouth and air rushed in filling her lungs. Harry's head bobbed just above the surface. His glowing eyes watching her spit water. When she was finished, she saw that he was smiling. His cheeks were higher than usual which meant he was smiling; the gleam of his pearly white teeth beneath the surface was another factor to give it away. He was laughing at her. **

**She slapped her hand on the surface of the water; it plunged down sending up a wall of spray that nailed Harry right face. He spluttered as the water drowned him down. He blinked furiously trying to wipe the water from his eyes and squirt the water from his mouth. He ran his hand over his face, effectively pulling his hair over his eyes. **

**Addie laughed loudly, ducking her head under the water as Harry sprayed a wall of water at her. Her heavy water-soaked skirt made it hard to escape Harry's grasp. He pulled her down and closer to him. **

"**Aw Black, you got me wet." Harry fake complained in her ear. **

"**Me? Are you out of your mind Potter? You dove into the water!" She teased him. Her legs were tiring out from treading water. Her hands glided slowly over the surface, sending ripples out from them. Harry pushed away and floated on his back, his arms spread wide keeping him afloat. Addie ducked under the water and popped up next to him, just her eyes showing. **

**Harry's wrist flicked and a little wave of water hit Addie dead on. Her face was dripping wet. A cool breeze suddenly blew in chilling her skin. Harry collapsed his body back into the water to avoid the chill. Addie wasn't so smart. She let out a little shriek as the cold hit her. Instantly goose bumps covered every inch of her. Her teeth chattered in the wind. Wrapping her wet arms around her didn't do much to keep her warm. **

"**Oyi! Ad! Get over here before you freeze to death!" Harry called from the shore. He was sitting comfortably on the little wooden dock. He waved at her. **

"**Harry!" she yelled at him and tried to throw a fresh wave of water at him but he was too far away. She could see Harry laughing at her. Rolling her eyes, Addie swam freestyle back to the dock. Harry was already dry. When Addie pulled herself up, she cocked her head and raised her eye brow at him.**

"**Self-drying spell." Harry said as though it were obvious. Offering her his hand, Harry pulled Addie up and dried her. **

"**HARRY, ADDIE. IF YOU DON'T GET IN HERE IN TWO SECONDS MUM IS GOING TO KILL ME!" The voice shouted from the distance. **

**They both gulped and exchanged nervous looks. **

"**Race you?" Harry asked. **

**Without even thinking Addie took off running, Harry hot on her heels as they tore through the orchard. The pink blossoms waved in the wind, clinging to the branches as they sped through it, weaving in and out of the trees. **

The scene faded with the two running through the meadow and everyone in the past was left smiling.

Aydan laughed, "Ha ha, that was cute!"

James whistled again, "Geez Sirius, who knew eh? Our kids in love?"

"Yeah, who know?" Sirius replied running a hand through his hair in awe and disbelief.

It was morning now as the orange sun peeked on the horizon casting the glowing rays through the crystal panned window. A little moan and cry came from the beds. Harry and Addie were awake.

Lily and Aydan smiled happily as they rushed to their children's side.

"I can't believe these two are going to be like that, so utterly in love." Addie giggled with delight as Aydan picked her up and spun her around.

"I know, they make a nice couple though." Lily said as she brought Harry closer to Addie and Aydan. Harry and Addie giggled and reached for each other.

"You think they're already in love?" Aydan pondered Lily's question.

"They seem like they are." Aydan responded when she saw how close Harry and Addie seemed to be. The men came over to stand behind their wives and watch their children.

"Now that was one happy memory." Remus smiled.

_Hey again, _

_Thanks for reading this. I think my writing style kinda changed in this but I write differently based on the music I'm listening to, what I'm thinking, and where I am. So can anybody guess I was listening to love songs and in a cute love thinking mood? I hope this chapter was good enough. Please Review!_

_Love you all, _

_Vickami _


	4. Meeting the Lupins

_Hey hey, _

_Sorry this has taken so long to update. Finals are right around the corner and I have a gazillion projects due! Thanks to all my faithful story readers! Thanks to..._

_LilyCalliePotter __(thanks for reviewing but ahh sorry you were confused! The picture wall is only supposed to show Harry and Addie so you really don't know who it is but I think I made it being Ron because they're supposed to be at the Weasley's house. The book says there's an orchard at the Weasley's house right? Well maybe not, oh well Sorry I confused you!! =[ I guess I should have mentioned it somewhere in the chapter. I'll be more careful this time around) _

_Lientjuhh__- (thanks for adding it to your story alert/ favorites and reviewing)! _

_Isle24—__(thanks for adding it to your story alert)_

_RinafromSTL____(thanks for reviewing. I'm not sure yet but I think there's a strong chance that he'll pop up from time to time…maybe in this chapter *wiggles eye brows*)_

_c-h-l-o-e77__ (thanks, I hope I can keep you glued to it!) ) _

_CommeParMagie__ (thanks!)_

_River__- (thanks for the cool critique and like I said before, I think Teddy might make an appearance)_

_Merritt-(__thanks!)_

_moonlight musings__- (thanks! But you never know, I just might. You'll have to keep reading to find out!)_

_Fire Dolphin- (thanks…read this chapter for your wish!)_

_moonlight musings- (that might happen…)_

_xxxTigerLilyxxx- (thanks for adding it to your story alert)_

_Luna Nera- (thanks for adding it to your story alert)_

_ioname2you-(thanks for adding it to your story alert)_

_On my last chapter, in my list of thanks one name didn't come up! Thanks __ (awesome name)! Sorry if I forgot anyone, it's been a crazy few days! I'm still looking for a beta-reader if anyone is interested??? Alright, I hope you all like this story!_

The warm memory left in its wake a happy tingly feeling around everyone in the spacious Room of Requirement. Unlike the previous two memories, this one left everyone smiling and not regretting seeing the memory.

Once little Harry and Addie were awake, they refused sleep. The happy high the memory left on the group lasted long enough to get them through breakfast before the all-nighter finally settled on them. The guys went right to sleep, snoring loudly while the girls stayed awake slightly longer.

Before sleep claimed her, Aydan carefully instructed the room to care for all Harry's and Addie's needs and wants. The room obliged by providing a play pen, padded with heavy comfortable blankets, lined with toys of every sort, and some light foods. The kids were delighted with their new room. Satisfied, Aydan fell to sleep on the soft rug before she could make it to the bed where Sirius was passed out cold.

*later that day*

"That. Was. So. Cute!" Lily squealed happily over her late afternoon cup of coffee. She was completely happy after a much needed sleep. At first it was hard to sleep (even though she desperately needed it) with her stomach in a gleeful knot and giggle fits that just wouldn't be suppressed. When she finally drifted to sleep, she dreamt of Harry and Addie; how they fit each other perfectly and how they were so deeply in love at such a young age. She was so happy for them.

But now that everyone was well rested, and with Harry and Addie satisfied, the group went back to the memory.

"I wonder where they were. That was such a nice place." Aydan wondered out loud.

"You don't think…that…we're still alive…do you?" Sirius asked tentatively. Everyone's heads snapped up in surprise. The room sobered up a bit.

"What do you mean, Sirius?" Aydan asked with a harsh edge in her voice, her eyes were narrowed. Death was a touchy subject for her sometimes, especially now that she knew her death was coming closer. Sirius gulped and winced under her glare.

"Well…you know…" He looked anyone but at the group. "maybe they were at one of our houses and it was a younger sibling calling them to lunch."

"Oh, but we know we are dead. It can't be." a thoughtful expression crossed over Aydan's face. Lily frowned and looked down in deep thought. Remus was starring at Sirius with a I-don't-think-so look.

"Hey!" a light blub had gone off in James head. "We haven't heard anything from Remus in the future yet, right?"

He didn't wait for them to respond. "So maybe Remus adopted Harry and Addie then he got married and had a kid so they're all one big family!"

James was bouncing on the edge of his seat, looking at Remus happily and hopefully. Remus just raised his eye brow is skepticism.

"I really don't think the Ministry would allow me to adopt children, get married, or have a child of my own with my condition."

"You never know, Remus." Lily smiled at the thought of Remus caring for her son. "Things may have changed by the time their teenagers." She motioned to Harry and Addie playing happily in the pen.

"I really doubt it because—." Sirius cut Remus off

"Do you think we can ask the wall to see Remus' future?"

"Probably" Aydan shrugged, "give it a try."

Remus' face was flushed as Sirius sat up straight poised on the edge of the couch, he looked to the ceiling and spoke,

"Picture Wall…Room…thing…I want you to show us Remus' future." He spoke in a demanding voice.

Everyone held their breath, waiting for the picture to flicker on and the memory to start.

One minute….

Five minutes…

Ten minutes…

Nothing happened.

"Maybe I'm dead too." Remus said with a questioning tone.

"You can't be dead. Sirius just wasn't specific enough." James said. "Room of Requirment, I demand that the picture wall show us Remus' future this very minute!"

James was standing in the middle of the room, his hands in fists at this side, glaring holes into the ceiling and refusing to believe that the last Marauder and his friend was dead. A baby's cry started from the corner. James let out an annoyed sighed.

"Lily, go get Harry." He said shortly.

"James, Harry isn't crying. Neither is Addie." Lily was starring at the kids. In the short time the adults had been talking, the kids had drifted into their afternoon nap. The crying was still there.

James spun to face the wall, just in time to see a picture begin to flicker on the screen. It was a feeble image growing stronger. **There were three people, a woman, a man, and a baby. **

**The woman was cradling the baby in her arms. Her hair was spiky and a bright bubble gum pink. Her dark twinkling eyes were locked on the small baby. She was reasonably shorter than the man with whips of gray in his brown hair. The man's robes had an older more professor-like tone about them while the woman was in jeans and a punk rock t-shirt. There was a small baby that had captivated both their gazes. The baby's hair was a bright turquoise, his eyes a deep chocolate brown (just like the man's) **

Sirius and James were standing before the screen, their eyes wide and their jaws dropped to the floor in awe and disbelief.

"It's Remus."

"It's Nymphadora."

They starred at the screen, talking in their older friend when James snapped out of his gaze and looked at Sirius who was still captivated by the woman.

"What? Who's Nymphadora? Hello? Sirius???" James waved his hand in front of Sirius' face.

"My cousin." He spoke slowly turning his head towards James but keeping his eyes on the couple before them.

"You only know her as Dora." Sirius said, his eyes still on the screen while facing James. Sirius' face broke into a grin. He jumped and spun to face Remus, his hands thrown in the air.

"Moony!! We're family!!" Sirius jumped up punching the air. He jumped on top of Remus, shaking his shoulders with glee.

"Remus married Dora. Remus married Dora. Remus married Dora." Sirius half chanted and half song over and over again while circling Remus in an excited skip.

Remus flushed the deepest red. Everyone was in shock as they all starred a Remus with wide eyes. Lily looked from the Remus before her to the Remus on the wall, there was almost no difference. Sirius was still singing.

"Oh Sirius, cut it out. Leave the poor man alone." Aydan smacked Sirius on the back on his head. She threw her arms around Remus.

"Congratulations Remus! I can't believe you married Dora! She's quite a handful, I'll warn you now. She stayed with us for a while before Addie was born, my goodness she was everywhere; always turning her hair different colors and even her facial expressions. One time when I went into her room, there was Meaghan McCormack sitting on the bed—." Sirius clamped his hand over Aydan's mouth.

"Talk about giving the guy a break. Geez woman you're worse than me." Sirius joked pulling her away from Remus and over to Addie.

Lily hugged Remus tight and showered him in congratulations while James smacked him on the back and threw his one arm over his shoulder.

"Congrats, Moony. I can't believe you finally get married and by the looks of it, you have a son!" James laughed. Sirius was still singing and chanting while the women were admiring the future Remus and Dora.

Remus buried his shaking head in his hands. His face was as bright as a Gryffindor banner, his mouth pressed into a thin line. He slowly joined the woman and kids, looking at his future wife and Sirius' cousin and choosing to ignore the maddening chat from the other side of the room.

Remus admitted that Dora was very pretty. **She was young and beautiful with her spiky bubble gum pink hair, her dark twinkling eyes, and her pale heart shaped face. Every part of her appearance was beautiful from the rocker T to the heavily patched jeans and motorcycle boots. Even though she looked tough, the way she held herself was in a gentle and loving manner as she held her…their son. **

**His older self was in bad shape. His hair was grayer, the scars and lines that crossed his face were more apparent. His eyes were dark but loving, his robes ragged and out dated. His one hand slung across Dora's shoulder and the other hand supported the baby. **

**The baby was adorable. Remus could tell that he took after his mother. The baby had a tuff of spiky ****bright turquoise hair and big brown eyes outlined by full baby lashes. This child didn't have much baby fat; his face seemed more defined as if more mature but never the less, he had a gummy smile (no teeth), little arms and hands that groped for his mother's hands and face, little feet that squirmed and kicked in the air, and a little fist wrapped tightly around his father's finger. **

**Their world was blissful, completely contempt, perfectly happy. Nothing seemed wrong. The couple swayed lightly, Dora was humming softly lulling the baby to sleep while future Remus kissed Dora's spiky hair. **

Past-Remus was completely in awe and couldn't tear his eyes from the screen not even when Sirius and James slung their arms around his shoulders and said something in his ear. The weight of their arms was heavy upon his shoulders but he didn't complain. He didn't move when the weight was gone. He only complained when the picture faded away.

He spun, "What happened?" he demanded angrily.

"Ooo Remy, are you getting attached to Dora already?" Sirius wiggled his eye brows but once he saw Remus wasn't joking, he answered more seriously.

"We asked the wall to show us something with action in it. No offense or anything Moony, but we wanted to see you and your wife," Sirius smirked "play with your son not just hold him."

Remus' expression cleared and he smirked a bit.

"Come sit, Remus." Aydan said patting the couch cushion next to her. Remus sat down just in time for Addie to crawl onto his lap. He gazed down at her and smiled. In a few years, his own son would be sitting in his lap with his wife by his side.

"Come on already!" James yelled at the wall. "This thing takes forever." He pouted and leaned back in his seat.

"So Remus," Sirius began, "I should warn you about Dora. Rule #1 never call her Nymphadora. She prefers Tonks but we," he motioned to every one in the room, "call her Dora. She's gotten used to that and besides Tonks won't work anymore since she's Lupin now." Sirius laughed and Remus blushed but he wasn't ashamed.

"Rule #2 keep her away from all pointy objects, fire, and anything else that causes her harm or anything you hold valuable. She's an absolute klutz. When she was staying at my house before I met Aydan, every time she went down the main staircase she would trip over this ugly umbrella stand. She still does if I'm not mistaken."

"Rule #3 she's rubbish when it comes to household spells and rule #4, never get her angry or upset."

Remus was about to ask why when James shushed them because a scene was about to start.

**It was a similar scene. Dora's hair was still a spiky bubble gum pink, she was in a different rocker t-shirt, same jeans, same adoring face. Remus was in patched jeans and a worn t-shirt. They were both casually lying on the floor. Remus was sitting propped up against the couch with his hands behind his head and stretched out long the edge of the couch cushions. His leg stuck out to support the baby who was leaning against it. Dora was lying on her stomach with her arms outstretched ticking the baby's stomach. The baby was dressed in blue pajamas that matched his blue hair perfectly. The baby was laughing and giggling as his mother tickled his stomach. **

The girls 'aww'-ed and playfully pushed Remus.

"You're son is so cute!" Lily gushed.

The baby's laugh perked the interest of Harry and Addie who were watching the screen now.

**The baby's big brown eyes were alight with excitement and joy. His little hand was grasping the top of Remus' shoe for support. **

"**Dora, you really shouldn't get him worked up just yet. He'll never cooperate now." Remus said to Dora. Dora just smiled at the baby. **

"**You'll be a good boy won't you, Teddy?" she asked, crawling towards him. Teddy giggled. **

"Teddy is a cute name." Lily commented.

"I wonder how you and Dora came up with that name." James wondered out loud.

"I have no idea. I don't know anyone named Teddy and Ted." Remus responded.

"Hold on…" Sirius' expression was clouded over with thought. "Ted is Dora's father."

"**Are you ready to see your godparents?" Dora asked as she scooped Teddy off the floor. Remus pushed off the couch and took Teddy from Dora's arms before she could move anywhere. She scowled at Remus but carefully turned and began to make her way up the stairs with Remus in tow. **

**The stair case was covered in a plush carpet and lined by a sturdy railing. Pictures covered the walls. Above the first step was a picture of two boys and two girls. They looked like they were just starting their first year. The first boy was shorter with black hair and green eyes. The group easily identified him as Harry. Harry stood next to a girl about the same height. Her eyes were blue and her hair was long and black; it was Addie. The two stood very close to one another and it almost looked like Harry had his arm around Addie's waist. **

**The second boy was taller, lanky, and had flaming red hair. He stood next to a shorter girl with frizzy, bushy brown hair. They were all smiling and wrapped up in their cloaks as the snow fell around them. The second picture was of Harry and Addie alone. They were older and in their later teens. Harry and Addie were facing each other, arms wrapped around each other as they swayed and smiled at the camera. Occasionally, Harry would gracefully spin Addie before kissing her lightly. **

Lily and Aydan were smiling as they remembered the memory of Harry and Addie in the orchard.

**The third picture was of the tall lanky boy with red hair and the girl with bushy brown hair. They were leaning against each other and smiling. The boy's arm was hanging casually over her shoulder while she leaned her head against his shoulder. They too looked to be in their late teens. The two stayed in the same positions, sometimes shifting their weight from foot to foot. **

**The fourth picture was Remus, Dora, and Teddy. They were cuddled together tightly while lying in the grass under a white flower tree. Remus was leaning against an old log with Dora's head on his lap. He propped his head with his hand as he entangled his and Dora's fingers on his other hand. Dora had her arm wrapped around Teddy's waist as he pulled up the grass. They looked so carefree as they watched Teddy throw his arms up in the air. It was the perfect picture. **

**The fifth picture was of the Marauders all together in their last year of Hogwarts. They had their arms slung over each others shoulders under the ****Whomping Willow****tree. They swayed and bent over as they all laughed and smiled for the camera. **(A/N: it's the same picture Sirius has in his room. The one Harry can't remove)

**There were many other pictures of people they didn't know, some of Hogwarts, and more of Harry and Addie with Teddy. **

**Dora blew past the pictures and walked briskly into a small room. It was a typical baby's room with the walls painted pale blues, greens, and yellows. Stuffed animals, bottles, pacifiers, and various other things littered the white carpeted floor. Dora kicked them out of her way but stumbled over a stuffed stag and fell into the bars of the ebony wood crib. Remus walked in behind her and laughed when he saw Dora trip. She smiled and looked up at him, holding her arms out for Teddy. Remus shook his head but moved towards her to lay Teddy down in his crib. **

"**Remus, I know I was having issues but I'm fine now. Really, I am. I have my ability back and I'm not so weak anymore." She spoke calmly as she gently soothed down the loose hair on the back of Remus' head. **

"**I know, I know. I just don't want you or the baby to be hurt. Will you be okay for 10 minutes?" He kissed the top of her spiky hair. She nodded. **

**After the death of her father and with the addition of her out-of-whack hormones, Dora was very emotional. She lost her powers and became very weak. Her mother suggested that Dora not hold the baby once he was born, unless Remus was there. Dora eventually agreed but she constantly complained. **

**Remus disappeared from the screen. Dora watched him leave and followed his retreating form to the door. Standing on her toes to see that he was gone, she tentatively closed the door with a soft snap. Teddy was watching her apprehensively as she approached on her tip toes. **

"**Hey, baby." She cooed softly. After gathering Teddy in her arms she admitted Remus was right. Maybe she was too weak. Never the less, she cradled the baby in her arms. He gurgled and laughed. **

"**Sh, sh." She pressed her delicate finger against her lips. "I'll be in big trouble if Daddy finds out."**

**But Teddy clearly didn't care. His laugh was loud and high pitched as his hands reached for Dora's hair. Her arms suddenly felt too weak to support Teddy's growing weight. After putting him back in his crib, she bent down and grasped the bars. **

"**Are you excited to see your godparents?" She asked the baby for the second time that day. He just giggled at the attention. **

**Dora slowly changed her features. Her hair grew long and sleek reaching her lower back as it changed to a deep black. Her eyes narrowed and shifted then turned a clear blue. The features on her face became more defined, her lips expanding out, her chin firming up, cheek bones moving up and her face became slimmer. She raised her thin eye brow.**

"**Ad-da-da!" Teddy babbled throwing his hands up in the air. Dora stood and ruffled Teddy's blue hair. On the other side of the room was an outfit laid out for Teddy to wear: a blue and orange striped shirt with little brown pants and small shoes that Teddy would never wear. **

"**Come on, kid. Let's get you changed." With all the skill of a new mother, Dora struggled to remove Teddy's pajamas and to force the little hole of his new shirt over his head. Teddy kicked furiously and laughed the entire time, reaching up for Dora's longer hair. She quickly snapped her features back to her usual self, her hair far beyond Teddy's reach now. He pouted and lashed out. **

**His wail was loud and piercing. **

"**No, no! Teddy, shhh, sshhh. Just a few more seconds and then you'll be done!" She grasped Teddy's foot and tried to ease the little shoe on. Teddy rolled and cried, his arms flailing, his feet kicking. **

"**Teddy, please? Oh Merlin, I'm begging you, please?" but he wouldn't listen. Then Dora gave up. The shoe bounced under the crib when she threw it to the floor. **

'**Fine, Teddy fine!" She scooped him up and bounced slightly shushing him and rubbing her hand up and down his back. Teddy grabbed her hair with a forceful tug. **

"**Ouch! No Teddy." She scolded him but he had placed his thumb in his mouth and gave the innocent look. Sighing and leaving the shoes, Dora headed down stairs to find Remus with a bottle in hand and two bags in the other. **

"**Ready?" He questioned. **

"**Yes, Merlin, Yes." Remus eased Teddy out of Dora's arms and handed her the two bags instead. Opening the front door, the family headed out the car. By law, they weren't allowed to apparate or floo with a baby so they were forced to drive. Luckily, where they were going wasn't far. With Teddy strapped into the car seat with his bottle and after Dora fumbled to get the seat belt to click, Remus finally pulled out the drive. Their house was small, a traditional Muggle home lined with bushes and a white flower tree in the back with swings and a play set. **

**Remus drove with ease, one hand on the wheel and one hand intertwined with Dora's. She was resting quietly, her eyes closed as she breathed deeply. Behind her seat, Teddy was strapped into a Muggle car seat. Car trips always excited Teddy. He was kicking his little feet, waving his chubby hands, and gurgling out attempted words. The bottle's milk was strewn on the floor. They drove down their neighborhood street and turned to drive down an abandoned street and beyond that was a highway they would drive on for five minutes. After the highway there was a series of narrow streets and sharp turns before they pulled onto the street before Godric's Hallow. **

**Remus cut the ignition and gently shook Dora. **

"**We're here. I got as close as I could but we have to walk from here." He said to her. She moaned and fumbled for the seat belt buckle with her eyes still closed and her face still resting against the window. He popped open his door and went around to get Teddy. Teddy reached up for Remus and became frustrated when Remus couldn't undo the buckles fast enough. Remus just chuckled and propped an excited Teddy on his hip. Remus was about to pull the bags out of the back seat when he heard Dora clamber out of the car. **

**She was on her back, eyes looking up to the sky. The door had flung wide open when Dora least expected it resulting in her tumbling out of the car. She moaned loudly as pushed herself up on her hands. **

"**Ow." **

**Remus smirked and reached back for the bags. He retrieved the large blue diaper bag and a plastic bag with pajamas for Teddy. Remus dropped the bags next to Dora who was now on her knees, grasping the door handle and trying to pull herself up with little success. Teddy giggled. Dora raised her eyes and smiled hopefully at Remus who had extended his free hand. She grasped it and he pulled her up in one fluid motion. **

"**Thanks" she sighed. With the bags firmly in her hand and Teddy securely on Remus' hip, the family walked forward to Godric's Hallow. They passed the graveyard with the war memorial **(A/N: its just the war memorial and not the memorial of James and Lily.) **and several houses. The houses pretty much looked the same. They all had the same exterior of gray bricks with all the same bushes that lined the houses' front but at the end of the row, there was the house that was this family's destination. It was different from all the rest. Expanding off from the broken sidewalk, a wooden gate blocked the flat rocked path to the white front door. The lawn was clear and green with trees coming to the front yard from the backyard. The bricks had been replaced by a more modern siding and the widows were larger. **

**Pushing open the gate and standing aside, Remus allowed Dora to pass by him. Teddy's smile couldn't possibly be bigger when he recognized where they were. **

**The heavy white front door ripped open before Remus and Dora were even half way up the path. A beautiful woman stood at the door, a genuine smile gracing her face. Her eyes were clear and bright, her long black hair was tied back in a high ponytail. She was wearing loose blue jeans and a white top that showed her lean muscles. She pushed the screen door open and ran out to greet them. **

"**Hey Remus." She said giving him a one-armed hug. **

"**Hey Addie." Remus replied. He hugged and kissed the top of her head. **

"Remus! You made Addie Teddy's godmother?!!?" Sirius practically yelled at him.

"I guess we did." Remus shrugged. "Why shouldn't I have?"

Sirius didn't even snicker when Remus said "we".

"Sirius, what's your problem?" Aydan asked giving him a skeptical look.

"Because if she," he looked at Addie, "grows up to be anything like me….you've just screwed your kid!" Sirius scooped Addie off Remus' lap and looked her straight in the eye holding her up so they were eye level. She laughed and reached out to his face.

"Listen up kid. Knock off the cute baby stuff. We're going to have a real heart to heart here. Are you listening?" Sirius narrowed his eyes at her. "You'd better be like your mother and you'd better be a good god-mother. No more of this taking after me non sense—,"

"Sirius, what are you doing?" Aydan asked, reaching to take Addie back.

"I'm making sure Addie won't be like me because I'm reckless and I won't be a good responsible godfather to Harry should anything to happen to James and Lily and if Addie is going to be a godmother to one of my best friend's child, I want her to be responsible."

"Wow, Sirius." James commented, "Harry loves you. You're a good god-father. I don't know what you are talking about."

"Sirius, you're such an idiot." Aydan said smacking him lightly. "If you want Addie to be responsible, talk to her when she actually knows what you're saying."

"Never mind." Sirius dumped Addie back on Remus' lap. Remus had been starring at Sirius the whole time with a raised eyebrow.

"Sirius, I'm sure Addie is very responsible and you might have changed when they grow up." Lily encouraged.

"**Hey baby." She gushed as she tickled his cheek and ruffled his hair. He giggled and reached for her ponytail. **

"**Hey Dora." She kissed Dora on the cheek because Dora's arms were full and was unable to give hugs. "Here let me take those."**

"**Oh thanks, Wotcher Addie." Dora kissed Addie's check and allowed Addie to take the bags. **

"**Is Harry here?" Remus asked as they followed Addie inside the house. **

Sirius and James looked at each other with their mouths open in disbelief.

"What is it now?" Lily asked, poking James in the back. He turned to look at her.

"Remus asked if Harry was there…and Addie is Teddy's godmother…that would make Harry Teddy's godfather…and this is where Addie lives…and Harry lives there too…in the same house…together…you don't think their…that their…" James said slowly.

"Married?" Aydan supplied smiling.

**  
"Yeah, he's in here." **

Aydan and Lily smiled.

**Addie stepped over the threshold and led them to the family room. A few steps from the door was a winding staircase that led upstairs. To the right of the steps was a traditional kitchen. The only thing Remus could see was the corner of the kitchen table and a stove. To the left was the family room. The white walls were lined with black and white photos, many of them similar to Remus and Dora's. The family room was wide and spacious but at the same time it felt cozy and homey with the soft carpeted floors. Addie dropped the bags on the floor near one of the plush black couches and sat on its arm. Remus set Teddy on the floor and he immediately crawled to Addie's feet. **

**A man was sitting on the couch with his hand supporting his head while watching TV. His eyes were a deep emerald green under his mop of long messy black hair. He was well muscled and very tall when he stood up. Papers and folders were scattered across the long wood table. A pen lay forgotten among the mix. Harry pushed himself off the couch and went to embrace Remus. **

"**Hey, Remus. Hey Dora." He said politely as he greeted them. "How are you?"**

"**Wotcher Harry." Dora smiled and hugged him. **

**Addie quickly began scooping the papers back into the folders and began to organize them into neat stacks. **

"**How long will you be staying?" Addie asked them from across the room. She turned around and pulled Teddy off the floor and into her arms. She made a funny face and spun him around. He began playing with her hair. Harry moved closer to Addie and put his arm around her. He gazed down at Teddy.**

"**Hey Teddy. How've you been?" He ruffled Teddy hair and Teddy reached for him. Addie passed him into Harry's arms. **

"**No time at all I'm afraid." Remus replied, his arm wrapping around Dora's waist. "We promised ****Andromeda**** that we'd be there by noon…" he paused to look at his watch. "And by the looks of it, we're running late."**

"**Oh, alright then." Addie smiled. **

"**Thanks again for taking him. We know that you two are very busy with all your work from the Ministry and I'm sure you have better things to do than babysit for us." Dora went on. **

"**Dora," Addie moved forward and put a soothing hand on Dora's shoulder, "Dora, its fine. Really it is. We," Addie glanced at Harry, "love him. He's our godson. He'll be fine and we'll get our work done. We always do. Now go! You're late enough as it is." She pushed Dora a bit closer to the door. **

"**Alright, let's say good bye then." Dora walked over to Harry and kissed Teddy good-bye. "You'd better behave." She cautioned Teddy, waving her finger at him. She hugged Harry again and kissed Addie's cheeks. Remus hugged each of them and told them good-bye. **

**Addie ushered them to the door. **

"**Dora, we'll be fine. Really." She said when Dora gave her a look of are-you-sure. Remus sighed. **

"**Come on." He pulled her away and waved back at Addie. She waved back, closed the door with a snap, and turned back to the family room. Harry was on the floor sitting propped up against the couch with his hands behind his head and stretched out long the edge of the couch cushions. His leg stuck out to support Teddy who was leaning against it. Teddy was trying to undo the laces of Harry's shoes. **

**Harry looked up and laughed. Addie danced to his side and laid down next to him. She tickled Teddy's stomach and he let out a fresh sit of giggled. The couple laughed as they watched their happy godson. **

_Hey everyone, _

_Finally done! I'm sorry if this chapter seems rushed but I really wanted to get it done. I feel like I wasn't able to really capture the characters this time around so I'm stopping this chapter short so I can rethink their dialogs and actions. Summer is just two weeks away and then I'll be able to update more! I'll apologize for all mistakes you guys may catch. Anyone want to beta-read?? And also, my word document is going crazy so some sentences might have repeated, I can't help it. sorry. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter and for all you people who want to see some Harry, Addie, and Teddy time…you'll have to wait for the next chapter. Now you know what's coming next. Thanks to everyone who read this and I hope you all review!_

_Love you all,_

_Vickami_


	5. An Afternoon with Teddy

_Hey all, _

_Sorry this has taken so long to update. I'm trying to devote my time to writing a novel so this story has taken a backseat. I'm loosing steam on this story, I can't get back into writing it so if anyone wants to help, please do. Thanks to all my readers!!! Here's the list of wonderful people who reviewed/added my story:_

_Luna Nera- (thanks for the review and for adding it to your favorite stories list!) _

_GameGirl24- (thanks for adding this story to your favorites list!)_

_LilyCalliePotter- (OMG THANK YOU! You're the first person to add me to your favorite authors list!! Thanks!! Thanks for the review. Hmm, I'm not sure what's going to happen with Sirius but I can promise that I have a chapter all planned out about him. I'm not sure when I'll be posting it though, so hang on! I'll get to it. Thanks for the story alert!)_

_JulPer12 - (thanks for adding this story to your favorites list!)_

_Fire Dolphin- (thanks! I tried!) _

_FairyDust18__- (thanks for reviewing, for adding this story to your favorites list and for the story alert! And thanks! I'll try!) _

_Lientjuhh__- (haha thanks for the review!)_

_River –( aw thanks!)_

_BANAB__ –(thanks for adding it to your story alert!) _

_GoodPiperRavenclaw- (thanks, I'm trying! Thanks for adding it to your favorites list and OMG THANK YOU FOR THE AUTHOR ALERT! You're the first person to do that and the second person for favorite author!!!! Thanks!)_

_SWATangel__- (thanks for the story alert and cool name!) _

_Cassandra30__- (hahaa awww thanks for reviewing all the chapters at once! Very cool! I really appreciate it but what's an AU? Thanks for the story alert!)_

_Fizzy-Flo__-(thanks for adding this to your story alet!)_

_Jvestaj__-(thanks for the favorite story!)_

_Zalaril- (thanks for the__ story alert!) _

_Im..Pinecone- (thanks for the__ story alert!) _

_Darkwaterstorm- (thanks for the__ story alert!) _

_crazyme03- (thanks for the__ story alert!) _

_Berna45- (thanks for adding this to your favorites list!__) _

_jordan101- (thanks for adding this to your favorites list!__) _

_Godrico Gryffindor__-(aww thanks! Thanks for the review, story alert and adding it to your favorite!)_

_Sorry if I missed anyone and sorry this has taken so long. Like always, I'm going to apologize for all the mistakes I made last chapter and for all the mistakes I'll make in this chapter. I'm still looking for a beta-reader…*hopeful look in eyes* I hope you all enjoy this chapter!_

_*If you don't remember what's happening, read the ending of the last chapter. This chapter is a continuation of the last chapter*_

**Teddy's little hand reached out and pulled at the feathers of a beautiful red phoenix that sat and patiently took the torment. The bird's bright red, orange, and gold feathers wove together to make a graceful coat that fell to the floor in a long tail. Its dark beady eyes were offset by a sharp glistening beak. It leaned its soft head into the baby's hand. **

**Addie's delicate hand reached out and gently stroked the bird's back feathers with two careful fingers. She cooed to it, to keep it calm.**

"**There you go, Fawkes. Sh, sh. Take it easy." She knew that Teddy was bothering Fawkes…a lot. Fawkes only liked certain people and Teddy was not one of them. She only knew of three people Fawkes liked including herself, Harry, and Dumbledore. When Dumbledore died, the bird passed graciously into Addie's care. She and Harry had cared for the bird ever since. **

"**Ad, did get any lunch prepared?" Harry questioned, poking her lightly to get her attention. **

"**Huh? Oh, um, in a minute" She mumbled absently-mindedly. Her fingers wove in and out of the feathers and she kept her full gaze on Fawkes' eyes to make sure he wasn't going to be enraged by Teddy's close contact. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. **

"**You didn't make anything did you?" he asked, a smile playing up to his voice. Addie grinned guiltily at him. She held her guilty front for a moment before dropping it and sighing. **

"**I was getting Teddy's room ready and then there was some trouble at work that needed taking care of. It must have slipped my mind." She tapped her finger to her temple and smiled, cocking her head slightly and biting down on her lip. They each held their positions for only a few seconds before she dropped her hand away from the bird and pushed herself off the floor. Harry waved her away and pushed off the couch. He eased Teddy off his shoe and forward into Addie's arms before stalking off towards the kitchen. **

**His figure disappeared from the screen as it adjusted itself to show Addie with Teddy and Fawkes. **

"So, Harry knows how to cook?" James asked, raising his eyebrows.

"That poor man." Sirius said shaking his head.

"I'm more surprised that Addie usually cooks." Aydan commented.

"Well, I guess, they both had hard lives so they must know how to care for themselves." Remus reasoned.

"Why do you think Addie has Fawkes? Isn't he school property or something?" James asked.

"Addie is practically a phoenix herself. It would only be natural for Fawkes to become attached to her. I guess Dumbledore gave it to her as a present." Aydan said. She patted baby Addie's head lightly. Addie looked up a smiled a goofy gummy smile as she gnawed on a baby toy. Aydan laughed.

"Is that because of the whole setting fire to stuff thing she has going on?" James inched away from Addie a bit.

"Probably. I only hope she doesn't get any more powers." Aydan bounced the baby on her leg.

**Teddy's little mouth stretched into a wide O and closed his eyes. His thumb found its way into his mouth and his little body edged closer to Addie. She pulled him onto her lap and felt his body press against hers. She sighed in comfort and wound her arms over his body so her hands were in front of his face. Holding her delicate palms upward, she moved her fingers in slow deliberate movements. A small fire trickled from her fingertips and leapt into the air. Her fingers were quick to close around the small flame, taming it, controlling it, and shaping it. **

**Teddy watched with sleepy curiosity. Her fingers uncurled. In the palm of her hand rested a flaming flower. The orange embers formed into the softly lit petals that shot out in long strands before receding back to the center. She nestled the flaming rose in the pocket of her hands. Teddy's little hands wove into hers. He touched the flower and smiled. The flower worked its way into Teddy's palm, all the time never loosing its beauty or its flame. Teddy's wide eyes marveled at the center of the flower were a beautiful white orb hung. The flames shot out and shaped their petals from this point. Addie ran her fingers over the petals, gently coaxing the flower to close in on itself. The petals curled up and disappeared in a small puff of black smoke. Teddy stared into the empty space where the flower once was.**

"That was amazingly beautiful." Lily said. Her face as full of wonder as Teddy's was.

"I wonder when she learned to do that." Remus commented.

"She seems to have good control over her abilities. That's a relief." Aydan smile happily.

"Oh come on. She's not that bad…yet." Sirius smiled at Aydan and patted her hand.

**From his spot of her lap, Teddy titled his head back and looked at Addie. **

"**Again." He demanded. **

"**The rose?" she asked. She knew Teddy liked her other creations too. **

**Teddy pouted. His brow came together and his cheeks came up scrunching his eyes. Addie ran a finger through the crease in his forehead, successfully smoothing it out. His gummy smile came through. **

"**Nix!" he shouted. He waved his arms and 'flapped' his hands simulating the motions of the birds. "Nix!" **

"**Phoenix?"**

"**NIX!" **

"**Alright, alright." Addie raised her hands and cupped them again. She let her eyes close while her fingers moved in slow patterns. The flame trickled out from her fingertips again. Teddy was leaning forward as far as she would let him.**

**This time the flame traveled to the center of her hand on its own and in her hands, it rested. It grew increasingly small, so small that it looked like no more than a drop of sauce. Then it sprang to life. The fire spun out and up, it roared past Teddy's face and out into the room. Strands of the flame leapt out and glided through the air, cutting clean through it. A pillar of fire was swirling in the center of Addie's hands. Then it collapsed and in its place stood a baby phoenix, rising from the ashes of the pillar. The phoenix shone with all the glow from the flames that shaped it. It craned its slow and beautiful head. Its baby beak opened and a beautiful song escaped its mouth. Teddy reached out to touch it but Addie held him back as she hummed to the bird's song. It was light and airy like the bells of Addie's laugh. It warmed her soul and called out to her. She smiled and spread her hands, welcoming the fire into her. The song grew with each measure, its piercing chorus rose with volume and beauty. Addie kept with it, singing out its song as well as her own. **

**A well worn hand touched her face. She leaned into it, her eyes still closed. A smile crept onto her lips. Harry could never resist her songs. **

"How is she doing that?" Aydan said in a strangled voice. "I can't control my fire like that!"

"It's amazing though." Remus said clearly awe struck.

"Well Aydan, it's like you said. She is practically a phoenix herself." James smiled at her.

"**You need to stop doing that." Harry lips caressed her ear as he whispered into it. **

"Is Harry her mate? You know, because he responded to her song." Sirius speculated.

"I guess they are mates. After that scene with the two of them in that field and since they live together, I guess they're soul mates." James batted his eyes are Lily.

"**Oh?" she whispered back softly. Her eyes fluttered open to stare into his. "Is that so?"**

**Fawkes had disappeared while she was making creations in the flames. The fire phoenix had vanished into smoke just like the flower had. **

"**It is." His voice was low and steady as he pressed his lips against her ear. "You know Fawkes gets testy when you create those." **

**He kissed her cheek and leaned back scooping Teddy into his arms. He smiled at the baby and ruffled Teddy's hair. **

"**And besides, lunch's ready." **

**Harry took Teddy and disappeared into the next room leaving Addie sitting on the floor to breath in the sweet scents of freshly cooked food. Her mouth watered and her stomach grumbled. She quickly smacked her hands against her stomach to quiet the noise. Laughing, she stood up and jogged to catch up to Harry. He was already standing at the stove stirring a pot of something delicious smelling. Teddy, perched on Harry's hip, bent over, grabbed the handle of the big wooden spoon and helped to direct Harry's hand in a slow circle around the outer edge of the pot. **

**She walked to his side and tucked herself into his free side. **

"**Mmmm, that smells delicious." Dipping her finger into the pot, she swirled it around until a few spaghetti strands were wrapped around it. Throwing her head back with her finger over her mouth, she let the food drop into her mouth. **

"**How do you cook so well?" She mumbled through a mouthful of food. **

"**My secret." He lightly shoved her away from the stove toward the table. "Go set the table."**

"**Yes, sir." Addie replied rolling her eyes as she made her way to the red oak cabinet which held their dishes. Teddy's dishes were in a different cabinet with all the usual baby eating supplies. She pulled out two plastic bowls with two matching cups (no glass around a baby as clumsy as Tonks) and laid them on the table in the spot where she and Harry usually ate. Three orange red placemats were stacked under a napkin holder in the center of the table. She laid them out under the plates then dove into Teddy's cabinet to retrieve a bib, a plastic colorful bowl and his baby seat that hooked on to the regular chair. **

**Harry came over with Teddy just as she finished latching down his seat. Teddy squirmed and held his legs up turning his face away crying. He hated that seat with a passion and would do anything to get away from it. Harry struggled to hold onto him while Addie attempted to hold his legs straight trying to maneuver them into the leg holes. They weren't having much success and his cries were getting louder and more frustrated by the second. **

"**Teddy, look!" Addie said in a loud baby voice throwing her hands up in the air, her eyes big and mouth open. **

**Teddy stopped struggling and looked up at this godmother, his eyes big and his mouth open waiting for something to happen. In the few seconds of Teddy's confusion, Harry easily slipped him into the chair and buckled him down. **

"**Oh you're such a good little baby!" Addie gushed to him, tickling his stomach while Harry quickly attached the bib. Teddy laughed and grabbed her hair when she leaned in to poke his stomach. Harry backed away giving a thumbs-up and a wink; Addie smiled, rolled her eyes, and winked back. It was so easy to trick a baby. **

This left the group laughing and smiling.

"We'll have to remember that trick for these guys." James laughed watching Harry and Addie play on the couches.

**With a small portion of spaghetti in bowls (and on the walls when considering Teddy) and everyone seated, Harry and Addie talked about their morning while Teddy sloshed his hands in the wet sauce. **

"**So what was this emergency you had this morning?" Harry asked shoveling a twisted forkful of food in his mouth which he washed down with a large mouthful of soda. **

**"There was a family fight….mother and father were going off about some job….the father hit the mother and the kid…..thirteen year old kid tried to help….cast the only spell he could really do….Confringo……don't know who in their right mind would teach a kid that…." She mumbled this between swallows of food. "Anyway, he set his father on fire and the mother had a broken wand in the shop being mended so she couldn't do much right away. The older sister, 18, came down the steps when she heard screaming, after putting her father out, she blasted the younger kid into the wall; knocked him out cold. The mother grabbed the girl's wand and cast a body binding curse on the girl. By that time the father had long since passed out. The neighbors heard the commotion and came over to investigate. They must have really scared the poor woman because when they opened the door, those stupid wizards had the door unlocked; anyway, the mother froze the neighbors right in their tracks. She panicked and called for emergency help. St. Mungo's was already busy because of a really big Death Eater fight, so they called in back-up."**

**"That's a pretty idiotic family." Harry commented. **

"**I know, their real idiots. It didn't take that long to clean up. The father had some pretty bad burns but nothing a few potions and good weeks rest won't fix. The boy was admitted and is under constant care. The sister hit him really good. He has a hairline fracture on his skull so I want to do an operation to take a look at his brain, make sure he wasn't knocked around too badly."**

"What does Addie do?" Sirius asked.

"I think she's a healer at St. Mungo's." Lily said thinking back to what Addie said about St. Mungo's being backed up.

"She must be pretty high up if she's going to do surgery on a kid." Aydan commented remembering that only the doctors were allowed to do surgeries. She and Lily were healers at St. Mungo's before they were forced into hiding but they did the routine things and occasionally they traveled to emergency operations.

**Harry let out a low whistle. "Good luck with that."**

"**Yeah thanks. Did anything happen while I was gone?" Addie pushed away her bowl, a clump of noodles at the bottom and clinging to the sides and downed the last of her soda. Teddy was getting tired of sitting in the chair, his food long forgotten. **

"**Not too much action. Ron flooed in to tell me about a bunch of Death Eaters that attacked a shop in Diagon Alley; they broke some windows, knocked over some tables before they started attacking the people. There was another disturbance at a local residence, probably that family you talked about but my team isn't due for any action any time soon. I'm just trying to get a trial for a kid who used underage magic. That might actually be the younger boy from that stupid family. We didn't get too much information but Ron and I are going to see if we can be there, maybe help the kid out."**

"And I'm guessing that Harry's an Auror?" James said happily.

"He must be pretty high up to have 'a team'." Remus said, happy that Harry and Addie had such good jobs. "They're just like their parents."

They all smiled, their children's lives were so good.

"**When's the trial?" Addie asked as she cleaned off Teddy's hands with a napkin and attempted to get a swipe at his face. **

"**They're not sure yet, probably the day after tomorrow. He's under surveillance at the moment. I don't ever remember having surveillance when I had a trial for that…"**

"What?!" James exclaimed. "He's had a trail??"

No one answered him. Lily was in shock. What could her son have done that was against the law? She guessed that her son's life was as perfect as she thought.

"It sounds like he used underage magic." Remus said after few minutes of silence.

"**Yeah well Dumbledore was with you the whole time so I guess that was enough surveillance for them." **

"**Hm, maybe." Harry ate his last bite of spaghetti and stacked his bowl on top of hers. "So what are the plans for today?"**

"**I thought that we would go to Hogsmeade, get a butterbeer and get Teddy some new clothes since he's growing so fast or we could go to a park; let Teddy ride a broomstick." Addie pulled Teddy out of the seat and brought him over the sink where Harry was putting the dirty dishes away. Wetting a paper towel, she began washing Teddy's face and hands while Harry grabbed a soaking sponge to attack the walls and table. **

"**Sounds good. I think we should get Teddy some new clothes for today though. He's seemed to have ruined the ones he's wearing. Do you think he's ridden a broom yet?" Harry asked glancing back at Addie. After seeing that she was busy trying to get a wet towel against Teddy's face, Harry slowly withdrew his wand and banished the sauce off the wall and the table. Everything on the table neatly restacked itself. Harry placed his wand on the table and went to help Addie. **

"**Umm I doubt it. Remus was never one for flying and Tonks seems to have gotten more responsible now that she's a mother but I think Teddy would enjoy it." **

"Remuss!" James and Sirius scolded him.

"How could you not let your son ride a broomstick! Harry was riding one by the time he was Teddy's age."

"Same with Addie!" Sirius chorused in.

**Harry took over the washing so Addie could put the baby things back in the cabinet. **

"**So we'll get Teddy changed then off to Hogsmeade for new clothes then to the park to ride brooms?" **

"**Sure, you take Teddy and get him changed. I'll be ready in a minute. I just have to put away my papers." Harry dumped Teddy in Addie's arms and went back into the family room to clean up his papers. Addie had tried to clean them up before so they were now in a messy stack. He sighed. This is what he'll be working on all next week. He heard Addie's light footsteps on the stairs followed by creaking of Teddy's bedroom door. **

**Harry plopped himself down on the couch, gathering up his papers and shuffling them back into the folders. He was halfway through the stack when a loud continuous siren went off. **

**It blared through the house echoing from every corner and vibrating the floor beneath his feet. Harry's stomach felt like it dropped out. That siren only went off when the house was under attack. He could feel the vibrations in all his bones, the siren blaring out all other noise, it echoed in his head. Fear and adrenaline pumped through his veins. His hands plunged into his pockets in search of his wand but his hands felt nothing but the cloth of his pants and shirt. Spasms of fear racked through him…his wand was in the kitchen. **

**He sprinted to the kitchen screaming as he went. There was no way Addie hadn't heard the alarm. **

**The door banged open.**

**Harry was paralyzed with fear, caught directly in the hall between the family room and the kitchen, just inches from safety. A few feet back from the door were three figures cloaked in black; their hoods covering their faces, wands draw.**

**They advanced. **

**Harry ran the last few steps to his wand, the warm wood lighting up under his touch. He was just about to cast a spell when a crash from upstairs took his attention. **

"**HARRY!" Addie's voice echoed through the house, louder than the alarm. **

"**ADELINE RUN!" **

_Hey guys, _

_I decided to leave this as a cliff hanger. I'm going to try and update as soon as possible but it will probably be a while since school is just around the corner. Please let me know what you think of this chapter and PLEASE send me any ideas or anything that you think should happen to make this story better. I'm always looking for new angles and new ideas. _

_-Vickami_


	6. Where did you send us?

_Hey everyone, _

_I am so sorry for everyone who has been following story. I know that I've made life very confusing. I did not intend to continue this story. In fact, I had actually taken it down and replaced it with Hope for a Better World. However, I got messages from quite a few people asking me to put it back up. So I have. When I put it back up, more people favorited it and reviewed it. I couldn't believe it. After a while, all these reviews, favorites, and alerts have made me believe that maybe there is hope for this story after all. _

_So it has not been abandoned…yet…_

_I still don't know what's going to happen and I need ideas!! My creative muse has left me so I'm struggling to put something together. Nonetheless, here is Chapter 6 of Seeing the Future- Where did you send us?_

_Thank you to ALL people who have even glanced at this story. With all the changes I've made, I have so many e-mails from so many people about so many different things so thank you everyone who has done anything to this story whether it be a review or a favorite or alert. So to all those people, you know who you are, thank you so much!!_

_A special shout out to all those who added me as a favorite author and added me to your author alert list! THANK YOU SO MUCH!_

_-VicKami_

The screen suddenly faded much to the protest of the parents. They last thing they had seen, were the Death Eaters surrounding Harry in his own home. The terror and shock on his face was etched in the back of their eyes lids and Addie's scream rang in their ears.

For the umpteenth time during the past days, they were stunned into silence, tears rolling freely down the women's faces and fear clutching at all their hearts.

Lily suddenly found it hard to breath. Her son could very well be killed and she knew nothing of his fate.

"Do you think they'll make it?" She asked tentatively. No one answered.

Remus looked at their faces before swallowing his fears and making sure his voice wouldn't waver when he spoke. "They are strong people. They'll make it."

"How can you be so sure?" James asked the one question all people ask about the unknown.

"The werewolf knows all." It was an attempted joke and luckily, Sirius cracked a smile.

"I want to know what happens. Right now." Aydan was staring at the floor. "I hate this—not knowing." Sirius wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"Don't worry, Aydan. Addie is a strong girl. We raised her right and she'll know how to fight this off. She won't let anything happen to anyone…especially not while Teddy is there." As he spoke, he looked at Remus who smiled sadly in appreciation for the words.

"And besides, she can always blast them to bits with her fire powers." Sirius attempted to lighten the air. Aydan wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

"What about Harry?" Lily asked. "He's in danger too!" Her face flushed.

"Whoa, Lils. Calm down. Harry is strong too. They both love each and they won't let anything happen to each other." James rubbed her back. "They'll make it."

"I want the proof. You keep saying that but you can't know! Nothing is that predictable!" James gulped. He honestly believed deep in his heart that Harry and his family would make it out alive but Lily was pushing hysterics. He tried to pull together something to calm her but nothing came to mind. Lily was out right scary when she got like that. The last time she was like this was the week Harry was born.

"**Sure, you take Teddy and get him changed. I'll be ready in a minute. I just have to put away my papers." **

Everything silenced in the room; everyone recognized that voice by now. They all looked at the screen and watched as Addie gently took Teddy from Harry's arms.

**Addie walked calmly up the stairs, bouncing her baby godson in her arms. He squirmed around but otherwise seemed comfortable. His weight was a comfort and it put her at ease. She had been so excited when Remus and Dora told her that she would be Teddy's godmother along side Harry and on that day, she vowed that she would go to any means necessary to protect him. She would protect him like she couldn't protect the others who pointlessly died on her behalf. Teddy was practically her son and she would die for him in a heartbeat. **

**As she headed up the steps, she followed the corridor until she reached a white door with a green T nailed in the middle—Teddy's room. After she and Harry bought the house, they knew that Teddy would be spending time with them. She made it her personal mission to make it the best baby room any baby had even seen; with Harry's help, of course. Neither of them had had a proper baby room so they wanted this to be special. **

**The door squeaked as she shouldered it open and gazed at the room.**

**The paint on the walls faded from a light orange at the bottom, to the soft daylight blue in the middle, and gradually getting darker until the ceiling was a black night blue. Harry had speckled white paint along the ceiling and expertly crafted a small half moon mounted in the corner. When she looked at the painted sky, she could see the constellations of a dog, a wolf, and a phoenix. They thought it important to incorporate the dog, wolf, and phoenix so that Teddy would be familiar with these symbols that so strongly affected his life. All the furniture was a dark cherry wood decked with blue and brown quilted blankets. To add a splash of the phoenix fire, she swirled red and orange lines around the legs of the crib and changing table. The carpet was a deep brown, soft, and fluffy. The rocking chair that was nestled in the corner had recently become Teddy's toy box. Stuffed animals poked through the bars under the arms, a bottle was stuffed in the cushion, and several pacifiers lumped up under the blanket. **

"Wow." Lily stared at the room. "It's so beautiful."

"What can't they do?" Sirius shook his head at his beautiful daughter. "They can both cook and decorate. They have high paying jobs, which they obviously love. They save people's lives on a daily basis and plus, Addie52 has super cool powers."

**It was the perfect room. **

**She walked in, her feet sinking into the carpet, and placed Teddy down. He half crawled, half stumbled to the rocking chair and tried to detangle his favorite toy from the rocking chair mess**.

"Remus, he is so adorable!" Lily gushed. Remus suddenly blushed a deep crimson.

**Addie's figure disappeared into the black closet doors in search of baby clothes. Babies and spaghetti never mixed yet she continued to feed it to him. His shirt was ruined and would need a lot of time in the washer. She shifted through the drawer that had all his clothes randomly piled it until she found what she was looking for. She emerged with a soft blue t-shit and soft denim pants, wondering how well Teddy would take to getting dressed today.**

**The baby in question had successfully detangled a stuffed stag from the rocker and stuffed it promptly in his mouth. (A/N…I know that everyone has the babies with stuffed stages and wolves but its sentimental symbolism and its cute =] )**

**"They got him a stag." James had the biggest smile on his face.**

**Remus smiled at his friend. Harry and Addie had included James with the wolf, dog, and phoenix and that was sure to brighten any father's day.**

**Before going over to him, she removed her wand from the holder and placed it atop the dresser. Teddy had gotten a hold of her wand too many times for her liking and the perfect chance always presented itself as he was being changed. She padded over to him, laying the clothes on the changing table as she did so. Teddy willingly went into her arms, dropping the saliva soaked stag to the carpet.**

**"Lovely, Teddy. That will take forever to dry." She commented dryly watching the saliva seep into the carpet.**

**She was about to lay him on the table when a loud siren wailed. The noise pressed down on her, crushing out her sense to think clearly. Her mind completely froze, fingers becoming numb and shaky, eyes widening and mouth drying. They had finally come. Everything seemed to freeze.**

**The noise vibrated in her bones as spasms of fear and adrenaline pulsed through her. She could almost feel it pumping through her veins. Her heart went wild, beating profoundly against her rid cage, fighting to leave her chest. Her breathing quickened, sucking in short gasps. They had come.**

**Like being hit by a tidal wave, everything sped up and hit her. Her senses became hyperaware. Everything moved in a blur and her hearing picked up. She heard and saw everything loud and clear but nothing registered or stuck in her brain.**

**Paralyzed in fear, she stood quietly simply breathing…………...**

**In less than a second, Teddy was back in her arms as she sped out the door, racing down the hall. Just down the hall there was a single black door that lead to their safety. She was just meters away when three hooded figures appeared before her…wands drawn and trained on her. They stood in a straight line, robes flowing out behind them, blocking her path to the door.**

**Her hand groped for her wand that was always stuck in its holder around her waist. She felt nothing but the smooth leather of the holster. Suddenly, as if staring straight at it, she saw her wand perched above the dresser, out of sight and out of reach.**

"She doesn't have her wand????" Aydan practically shrieked.

**Addie pulled Teddy tight against her chest, hiding him with her arms. She would not let anything happen to him.**

**They began to advance.**

**In the midst of her fear, she noted that Harry was not with her and showed no signs of coming. What if they had gotten him?**

**"HARRY!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, praying that her voice was heard.**

**A moments' pause.**

**They were still advancing.**

**"ADELINE RUN!" Harry voice swept over her. The very sound of his voice screaming her name filled her with courage. She pushed Teddy, who was crying profusely, into her side and held out her hand preparing to fight.**

**Crashes and a loud shattering sounded from below her where Harry was fighting his own battle.**

**They were closing in on her now. Just a few more feet and she would be against the bathroom door. Their black hoods hung low on their faces, concealing their eyes but allowing just enough light to see their daunting smiles. She couldn't see their hands, only their wands gleamed in the low corridor light.**

**One of them grinned at her, "I thought this one was supposed to be a fighter. Come on, sweet Adeline. Give us a fight." He moved closer than the others, leaning in on her as though to kiss her…or kill her.**

Remus watched his precious son clinging to his godmother's side. He was crying and screaming but Addie had a relentless grip on him. Remus prayed silently over and over again that his son would be protected and would not be in any more danger.

**The man lifted his head, his hood falling back and revealing his face.**

**It was Amycus Carrow.**

**Upon seeing his horrid the face, the same face that watched her friends be tortured, all her past anger swelled up inside her. It bubbled inside her chest and rose to the base of her throat just waiting to erupt. Her hands shook in rage.**

**"Fight us, sweetie. Fight us like your friends didn't." That did it. The anger burst from her like water breaking a dam. Her breathing was deep and labored. Her heart, consumed by absolute rage was pounding even harder than before. She couldn't control it any longer.**

**It was like pulling a trigger or flicking a switch. She let go, switched her control off and let the anger erupt. Her anger came out in the form of flames, which burst from her fingertips and scorched the Death Eaters before her. A blood-curdling scream ripped through the air as they were lifted off their feet and flew backwards, crashing into the wall as they went.**

Sirius let out a low whistle. "Man, she's powerful."

**They were half way through the wall, all slumped on each other, white plaster falling on their robes, unconscious with 3rd degree burns—that is if they weren't already dead**.

**In the moments of silence that followed the blast, she heard only the beating of her heart pounding in her head. She stood there staring at what she had done. Never before had she been so angry in such a short amount of time. Her heartbeat slowed and she listened to herself breath. She absently noted that the siren had quieted and everything had returned to normal time. **

**Another loud crash sounded from downstairs. She snapped out of her reverie as she listened to heavy footfalls come quickly up the steps. She spun around, Teddy still tucked into her arms and still crying. Preparing to fight, she conjured a ball of fire in the palm of her hand and readied to fight the intruder. **

**The intruder turned out to be Harry who was running at her full force, his wand gripped in his hand and blood trickling down his face. He ran at her and didn't hesitate as he reached out and snagged her arm, pulling her around and pulling her forward. In a matter of seconds, they reached the end of the hall where the black door with the golden doorknob was. **

"What does this door do? Why is it so important?" Lily asked Remus.

"I don't know. Maybe it's an invisibility closet. Apparently there is one at Hogwarts."

"What's an invisibility closet?" Sirius sounded interested.

"It makes whoever is in the closet invisible. For example, if Harry and Addie hid in that closet and the Death Eaters open it, they'll just see a bunch of towels and whatever else is usually seen in the closet while Harry and Addie are really in it."

"**Harry, what happened?" She panted as she boosted Teddy higher on her hip, which momentarily quieted him. **

"**We have to get out of here now." Harry turned to face the door and laid a hand on the knob. **

"**We need a safe place to stay. We need a safe place to stay. We need a safe place to stay." He chanted quickly and quietly before wrenching the door open and pushing Addie through just as a limping black figure rounded the corner behind them. Harry shot out a single spell before jumping through himself. As he jumped, the entire house went crashing down.**

**His stomach jerked wildly. It was almost as bad as being pulled by a Portkey. His mind reeled and he momentarily became disoriented as his feet hit the ground. **

**The minute he regained his footing, he looked at Addie. **

"**Ad, are you alright? What happened to you? Is Teddy alright?" Harry looked at her questioningly. She was staring straight ahead with her mouth hanging open and her eyes wider than he'd ever seen them before. **

"**Ad, what's wrong?" He shook her shoulder. She slowly turned her face towards him but kept her eyes forward. **

"**Harry…. Where did you send us?"**

"**What?" He followed her gaze and dropped his jaw as he did so. **

**Standing before them was a group of five people (two children at their feet) staring at them in much the same manner.**

_Hey people, _

_I'm sorry it's taken so long to update!! At first, I didn't want to write anything and I really just wanted to quit but your reviews inspired me to write again. I was going to update last week but my laptop was fried. It literally caught on fire—smoke and all. I was able to get my documents off it (thank goodness). So here is Chapter 6 of Seeing the Future. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you thought. I appreciate all comments…even flames! Send me any ideas for what you think should happen. I love outside views! Sorry for any mistakes!! If anyone wants to beta-read please send me a message. _

_-VicKami_


	7. Let's Meet the Family

_Hey everyone, _

_While I'm in the writing mood, I'm going to try and update quicker. I also forgot to mention that I don't own Harry Potter or any of the original characters/events/places. The only characters that I own (quite proudly) are Addie and Aydan. _

_Thanks to:_

_fRANkiEGirL61 (thank you so much for that review. It made my day!) _

_Padfoot-Moony-an-Prongs__ (thanks for the favorite, story alert, and favorite author!!)_

_neha mehrotra__ (thanks for adding this to your story alert!)_

_RoGueSurfer__(thanks for adding this to your story alert!)_

_HopeInHell__ (hahahah love the username! thanks for adding this to your story alert!)_

_Lady Lunar __(thanks for adding this to your story alert!)_

_hs9507a __(thanks for adding this to your story alert!)_

_peruser __(thanks for adding this to your story alert! And thanks for the review!!)_

_JasperHaleIsHott (__thanks for adding this to your favorites list and story alert!)_

_XXFreakyGreenEyesXx __(thanks for adding this to your story alert!)_

_Fizzy-Flo__ (thanks!)_

_LilyCalliePotter __(thank you so much! I'm sorry for all the crazy stuff that happened with this story. I know that you are a faithful reader and I am eternally grateful!) _

_pink gecko (thanks for adding this to your story alert! Thank you so much for the review! I hope my characters are at least believable hahaha.)_

_Reyrayankar __(thank you so much! Thanks for adding this to your favorites and story alert!) _

_Wings Dipped in Silver (thank you so much for taking the extra effort to tell me what you thought. I really appreciated it! Sorry about the cliff, I didn't intend to do that but I thought it was a good point to stop once I got there =p )_

_Godrico Gryffindor __(thanks! I'll try!)_

_Karse__ – (thanks so much!)_

_canadian-hunter-jumper95__ (thank you sooo much!!)_

_dphsgo(thank you for adding this to your favorites list!)_

_Flo des bois- (thank you for adding this to your favorites list!)_

_I've gotten a couple of questions about the characters. So here are the answers. _

_Why are Remus and Tonks still alive (not that I don't love them)? _

_They are alive because I guess I didn't have the heart to kill them. They were my favorite couple. I also wanted Harry and Addie to be with Teddy but not to have him as their adopted son because they are kind of young themselves. In the books, I always wanted Harry and Ginny to adopted Teddy as their son after they were married._

_How old is Teddy?_

_Well this is about two years after the war. Harry and Addie are both 19, turning 20 so that makes Teddy about a year and a half to 2ish. He's learning how to walk and just starting to babble. _

_Here is Chapter 7 –Let's Meet the Family- of Seeing the Future. Enjoy! Sorry for any mistakes! _

"**We need a safe place to stay. We need a safe place to stay. We need a safe place to stay." He chanted quickly and quietly before wrenching the door open and pushing Addie through just as a limping black figure rounded the corner behind them. Harry shot out a single spell before jumping through himself. As he jumped, the entire house went crashing down.**

The screen suddenly cut out and everything went black.

"Hey!" Sirius and James were on their feet.

"Remus, what happened?" James demanded.

"I don't know." He said breathlessly. The fear of seeing his baby son under attack had shaken him. He couldn't imagine what James had gone through a few days ago. Remus simply stared at the place where the screen used to be. Seeing his son….._his_ son…had completely changed his life. He never dreamed in a thousand years that he would be able to marry let alone have children who were free of his disease. Seeing his Teddy was the single greatest moment in his life and he would treasure it until he would actually hold his baby in his arms.

"James, don't scare me anymore than I already am. Come sit. " Lily patted the cushions next to her but James remained where he was. If James panicked, Lily knew that she would lose it too.

Aydan stood up and wrapped her arms around Sirius' waist. "Our little girl is a mighty fighter." She smiled up at him. "Now, I wonder where she got that ability."

Sirius laughed. "Yeah, they are quite the fighters." He looked down at his little daughter who was sucking on a bottle at his feet. She was going to be so strong and so brave. She was everything he hoped and dreamed she would be. He sighed loudly, silently wishing that he could met her and Harry. If he could just see them or talk to them or to hold them, he could die right there and then and still be the happiest man on Earth.

Lily went to James as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. "I wonder what happened to th—." Lily was cut off abruptly by a loud thud from behind them.

All five adults spun and had their wands trained on the disturbance in an instant. There was a delicate yet built figure hunched over on the floor; black hair concealing their face and the rest of their body.

Sirius opened his mouth to ask, "Who are you?" when the figure pushed off the ground and aburptly stood. His words were caught in his throat. He stared in complete and utter shock at the figure before them. He couldn't believe that it was her…

The person turned out to be a young woman of about 20 years old. Her jet-black hair fell down her back in a loose ponytail, her bangs falling into her narrow crystal blue eyes. She was wearing a white t-shirt, gray with ash, which allowed everyone to see just how powerful and strong her muscles truly were. She wore baggy jeans and white sneakers. Adeline.

To finish off her whole look, a baby was tucked into her side. The baby's hair was a turquoise blue, his eyes big and brown, and his shirt covered in spaghetti sauce. Baby Teddy.

But Sirius couldn't tear his eyes from the beautiful woman. His heart swelled just looking at her. His daughter. Her features were sharp and clearly defined yet at the same time they were soft and gentle. Her face was so familiar but it was her expression that startled him. She was staring at them in utter shock. She locked eyes with him for a moment and for barley a second, he saw fear rise up in her eyes.

This was his daughter. Why would she be afraid of him? He was about to call out her name when a moment later there was another thud and a young man, well muscled and about the same age of the woman appeared next to her.

Sirius' mouth dropped down even lower, if that was possible.

The young man had messy black hair and bottle green eyes. He was tall, lean and, muscular wearing a loose black shit and regular blue jeans. The man's features were strongly set. His godson.

Sirius risked a glance at his wife. Aydan was clutching a fireball in her hand, ready to throw it yet she seemed to be frozen. Her lips were parted and she had tears in her eyes.

His head snapped back to the young couple when he heard Harry speak.

"Ad, are you alright? What happened to you? Is Teddy alright?" His voice was deep and filled with concern. Lily's eyes welled with tears at hearing her son's beautiful voice.

She couldn't believe that her son and goddaughter were standing before her. They were so beautiful and so…alive. A complete happiness, which she hadn't felt since the day Harry was born, filled her chest. Her heart swelled with pride looking at her flesh and blood 20-year old son. She felt James squeeze her hand so hard that it became numb. She squeezed back but she only had eyes for her grown child.

But Harry wasn't looking at them. He hadn't even noticed them. He was still focused on his present family—his supposed wife and godson.

"Ad, what's wrong?" He reached out and shook her shoulder trying to snap her out of her trace. Aydan waited with baited breath for her daughter to speak. Addie had made eye contact with her for a few seconds but Addie's expression was of confusion; almost as if she didn't recognize her own mother.

She watched carefully as her daughter turned to face her godson though Addie kept her eyes forward.

"Harry…where did you send us?" Her voice was beautiful and light but loaded with suspicion. Only the silence and heavy tension kept Aydan from openly sobbing at hearing her precious daughter speak.

"What?" His faced screwed up in confusion. . Addie seemed both shocked and confused which was rare; with all they had been through, hardly anything took them by surprise in such a way. He followed her gaze, preparing to see the worst.

Harry's jaw dropped open and his eyes widened as he stared at the people he knew to be dead. He looked carefully to each of them, there was one woman he didn't recognize but all the rest were exactly how he remembered them. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. If it wasn't for everything he'd seen in the past years, he surely would have passed out.

There were a few moments of silence in which all the occupants of the room stood on either side of the room simply staring at each other. None of them could believe what they were seeing and none of them dared move.

The tension of the unexpected reunion pressed in on the parents of the past, especially James and Sirius who couldn't contain themselves any longer. By this time, they were smiling broadly as they watched their children just stare at them like they hadn't seen them in years.

James looked at Sirius and they shared a knowing look.

3……

2……

1…..

"KIDS!" James and Sirius rocketed over the couches and sprinted towards their children; arms open and ready to embrace Harry and Addie.

They ran blindly and they never saw what hit them. One minute they were watching the small family get closer and closer; the next—the ceiling.

Dazed and confused, they tried to sit up but found themselves paralyzed.

Aydan watched as her husband and James ran at their children. They didn't see the looks Harry and Addie were giving the two running men. Addie's face clouded over with suspicion but she was prepared for a fight, a fireball flashed in her hand. Harry's features became hard and cold as he drew his wand, glaring at Sirius and James.

The moment the two were close enough; Harry and Addie unleashed their powers. Addie hurled the fireball, nailing Sirius in the chest and blowing him backwards, clean off his feet. Harry shot out two quick stunners before Addie threw up a shield.

Remus, Lily, and Aydan ran to James and Sirius, freeing them and staring at their children in shock.

"Who are you people?" Harry snarled at them. Addie let out a low and fearsome growl.

James sputtered. "Wh-what do you mean? Harry! Surely you know us!" He reached out his hand and took a step forward. Unfortunately, for every step he took forward, Harry and Addie took a step back until they were pressed against the wall.

Everyone followed behind James until the only thing separating the two groups was Addie's shield. Sirius stepped forward.

"Addie….."

Trusting Harry to be at her back, she gently pushed Teddy off her hip and behind her until she felt his weight leave her all together. "Ad, don't do anything stupid. We don't know who these people are." Harry whispered quietly in her ear.

"Get back, Sirius. I will attack you." Addie growled at her dead father as he continued to arpporach. She refused to believe that her dead family was standing before her.

"You know me!!" Despite her threat, Sirius threw all caution into the wind and ran to her. He passed through the shield as easily as passing through smoke. He leapt into her arms and hugged her tightly regardless of her stiff stature.

Addie completely froze over. Her first shock came when Sirius passed through her shield. She knew that her loved ones could pass through safely but Sirius was not her loved one—she hated him yet he passed through. Her second shock came when Sirius actually hugged her. He pulled her close and forced her face into his shoulder. His hands were strong and rough on the back of her neck and she was so surprised that she actually let him hug her. She breathed in his scent and her mind flew back to end of her fifth year; the last time she ever hugged him. The memory stayed in the front of her mind as she relived her final moments with him. After Harry retold his vivid snake nightmare, Sirius had pulled her aside and hugged her tightly, promising that he would always be there for her and he would always keep her safe. She loved it when he hugged her; like a father was supposed to hug their daughter. His embrace made her feel safe and warm.

She felt her anger boil up as she was suddenly reminded why she hated the man holding her. She stared at the blue shirt of the man who had left her twice, the man who had promised that he would never leave. Addie knew that she should have gotten over it by now, after all it was nearly five years later but with the war and the constant danger, she never had the chance to forgive the dead. And right now, she was not in the forgiving mood. She never felt more pain than when he left her. It was only fair to let him know how much she suffered.

She kept her posture stiff and balled up her fists. This man had betrayed her and left her for dead. Roughly pushing Sirius away, she swung her arm and landed a fist deep in his stomach. As he doubled over, she slammed his head hard into her knee. She was absolutely seething, face flushed and breathing like she had just run a marathon. She was about to go in for another punch when Harry's strong arms came around her. He forcefully pulled her away and pushed her up against the wall, leaning in close to her face. She always hated it that he could physically subdue her even with one arm and a crying baby in the other.

"Addie, you cannot attack them."

"And why not?"

"They are obviously not the same people."

"I don't care. Harry, that man deserves it."

"That man is not your father. It's a trap. Don't fall for it."

"Oh?" She cocked her head at him in false curiosity. "And how do you know that?"

"While you've been busy attacking them, I've been watching them."

Addie blew out a frustrated puff of air. "Your point?"

"Can you focus for more than five seconds and let me explain?" She sighed again. This is how all their "operations" went. She had no patience for sitting and planning, all she wanted was to fight and get it over with…. but not Harry. He could sit for hours planning and obsessing over the small details. Hermonie finally rubbed off on him and with the addition of the Auror training, he could be very observant and careful when he wanted to be.

When she didn't answer, he continued. "I've been watching them and they seem to know who we are. Just beyond those couches, there are two small children who look remarkably like us. They all reacted in the same hopeful manner but they are also uncertain of us." At this Addie raised an eyebrow as she thought of Sirius and James.

"Okay, well the more sensible people of the group seem to be the slightest bit wary of us."

"I still don't understand your point. "

"Either we are in the past or a parallel universe."

There was silence as Addie turned the thought over in her mind. "How do you figure?"

"Well for starters, our dead parents are seemingly alive and healthy." Addie looked over at the small families. She looked over Harry's shoulder to see Sirius still on the floor cradling his nose and stomach. Aydan's arm was wrapped around his shoulder as Lily and Remus examined their patient. James was staring at Addie, in shock. She ignored his stare and glanced at the couches. Just as Harry had said, two small children sat staring at them. There was a little girl with black hair and blue eyes sitting next to a small boy with black hair and green eyes. Addie sucked in a breath and stared at the children who did look remarkably like them. She watched her younger self for a second before dismissing the babies.

Getting over the momentary shock, she quickly took in their surroundings. She may not have all Harry's professional training but she had her own training taught to her by the war. Instilled in her at birth, her knack for getting in tight situations only got worse as she got older but her ability to escape was as keen as ever.

However, in this place she was virtually trapped. "Harry." She whispered nudging him in the arm. "There's no exist. We're trapped."

"What do you mean? There has to be a way out." She shook her head, still gazing around desperately searching for an exit. Harry boosted Teddy higher on his hip and looked around the room blatantly realizing that she was right. There was no way out. Along all the walls were windows but the scenery was no more than special effects at best. There was no door and there was no knowing where the fireplace led. The walls and ceiling were clearly stacked together with thick stones—no chance of air ducts. "Look Addie. Maybe we should just trust these people."

Addie snapped her head back at him. "You can't be serious."

"But Ad, they haven't actually done anything to make them suspicious people and besides, if this were a trap then how did they get the DNA samples of people almost 20 years dead?"

"I don't know. Maybe we're dreaming. Maybe those Death Eaters at the house captured us and this is all a spell. Maybe we died. Maybe this is heaven."

"Adeline." He spoke her name softly so that she would look at him. "If this were heaven, why are we here as small children and why is Remus here? If this were a dream, why is it so real? If this were a trap, why aren't we dead and how did they know what your mother looked like."

Addie's eyes welled up with tears but she refused to let them fall. She looked back at her mother who was staring at her with kind and loving eyes—the eyes of a mother. Addie bowed her head in shame. She had never known her mother, had never seen her in anything other than a single black and white photo. She wanted to see her family—even Sirius. She longed for Sirius to hug her again after all; she was just an orphaned girl longing to be loved. She closed her eyes against the world. She was afraid.

"I'm not saying that we should trust them with our lives. We'll be cautious." Harry gently touched her hair and laid his thumb across her cheek. Her eyes flickered open to see Harry's green eyes gazing into hers. She trusted him to make the right decision, he always did.

Addie puffed her cheeks with air and let out a long strangled breath. She relaxed all her muscles and reached out to gently remove Teddy from Harry's side. Teddy went to her without complaint as Harry wrapped his strong arm around her shoulders and spun her around to face their families all of whom were watching them.

"Let's meet the family." Harry breathed into her hair and gently led her forward.

_Hey guys, _

_Sorry I'm cutting this short again but I wanted to update. I also wasn't too sure what to do next. I think that this chapter is awkward and just strange. But oh well. Here's Chapter 7. _


	8. A New Kind of Love

_Hey everyone, _

_I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update. My school has been out for a while so that's no excuse. Every time I tried to write, it just sounded horrible and forced. Anyway, I don't like the beginning but I like the end._

_And I apologize in advance; I know this meeting is taking forever. I promise that in the next chapter, something useful is actually going to happen. _

_It's been so long since I updated and I've lost track of all the reviews, favorites, and alerts I've gotten so I'm just going to give one big thank you to everyone who clicked a button for this story and for everyone who simply read it. I appreciate all of you and all your thoughts. _

_I apologize in advance for all mistakes. I take all credit. _

_Please let me know what you think of the story. If you have any suggestions or complaints please message me and I'll get back to you. _

When Sirius came aware, he was staring at the ceiling, flashes of red and brown waved in and out of his blurry vision. His stomach hurt, his ribs hurt, his nose hurt, his face hurt—he hurt.

"Sirius?" A vision of red swam before him. "Sirius, can you hear me?" His vision began to clear as Lily's face, struck with concern, came into focus.

He moaned loudly in response and tried to roll over to a sitting position but a strong hand against his stomach stopped him.

"Sirius, don't move yet. It's possible that Addie gave you a concussion and you don't want to damage yourself further."Remus pushed him back down to which he moaned again, placing an arm over his eyes. "Though I must say, whoever trained your daughter, trained her well."

"Remusss…." Sirius groaned in annoyance. "Just heal me already."

"We already did. We're just concerned about your brain. You might have messed it up more than it already was."

"I? _I_ might have messed it up? _Me_?" Remus nodded.

"I did not beat myself up!"

"Well Lily, it seems that he's come to grasp the obvious much quicker than usual."

"REMUS!"

"Oh, Remus, leave him alone." Lily swatted his arm and bent over Sirius, gently removing his arm from over his eyes. At the moment, Sirius chose to be passive and let Lily work. She carefully began to pry open Sirius' eye but the second it was fully open, she shone a pocket light in his unsuspecting eye.

"ARG! Lily! What the hell?" Sirius pushed away from her, dramatically slapping a hand back on his eye. "What was that for?"

"Good news, you might not have a concussion. Take it easy for a while and let me know if you get nauseous." She patted Sirius' leg. "I guess Addie eased up for her old man." Lily smirked and pulled away from Sirius who was staring at her incredulously. He looked to Remus for support but Remus could only laugh and shake his head.

"She's almost as good as James." Leaving the spluttering man on the floor, Remus stood and turned to see Harry, Addie, and his son huddled in the corner. Harry had a tight grip on Addie's upper arm with his face just inches from hers. Both were snarling at each other. Teddy, perched on Harry's hip, was ignoring his godparents in favor of watching Remus.

Remus' heart skipped a few beats.

Did Teddy recognize him? Would Teddy accept him as his father? Did Teddy know about his being a werewolf? What if he wanted to know where his mother was? Remus did not want to show his son to a teenage girl….More questions were about to form in his mind but movement from the end of the room caught his eye. Harry had roughly spun Addie around and gave her a not-so-gentle push before draping his arm across her shoulders. Teddy had switched godparents and was now being cradled by Addie. As they slowly moved forward, Remus heard a muffled curse from beside him. At turning around, he discovered that Sirius had regained his footing and was now watching, in slight fear, his daughter approach. He watched in amusement as Sirius' hand flew to his face when Addie became just feet away.

Sirius shrank behind James who in return, trained his wand on the approaching, a wary look in his eyes. At seeing his distrust, Addie scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"James, you can lower your wand and Sirius, you can come out. I'm not going to attack you." Addie tired to peer around James to get a look at Sirius who was still clutching his healed nose. He returned Addie's scoff with his own snort of disbelief.

When he spoke, his voice came out muted and nasally. "You sai' tha' las' thim' "

"Sirius, please. That was a one- time thing…..just unfinished business."

"Wha…have you attacked me before?….in your future. I mean my future or is it my present?" Sirius pointed an accusing finger at Addie.

To which she raised her free hand, showing that she was unarmed. "Padfoot…" after a second's hesitation "…and Prongs, I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. However, out of the pure goodness of my heart—I solemnly swear that I will not attack you."

Sirius was so stunned by her proclamation that he dropped his hand and stepped around James who was just as shocked. Remus hadn't noticed the others raise their wands until they had dropped them. Sirius moved in front of them and looked at his daughter.

"Where did you learn that?" All of them clearly remembered The Marauders' promise that they would never tell any living soul about the map.

"We're the children of the Marauders. Why would we not know?" Addie rolled her eyes. Seeing Sirius still made her angry but she was learning to suppress it. For a split second she regretted attacking him but the feeling passed as quickly as it came. She loved him but it was worth it.

"So…..you're a marauder? Are you sure you're not going to attack me?" Sirius was slowly approaching her with his hands raised. If they had embraced their marauder past, and then knew about the map….maybe they were trustworthy. They had been truthful so far.

"Yes, Sirius. Yes, I will not attack you." Addie said in exasperation but then she smiled. Seeing her smile made Sirius glow. He hesitantly took a step forward and slowly raised his hands a bit higher.

"Now can I hug you?" He asked hopefully. He waited on baited breath at seeing her hesitate. She bent down to place Teddy on the floor to which he sat quietly, staring up at Addie. But it was only when Harry nudged her with his elbow that she rolled her eyes and hung her head but opened her arms to him. Sirius looked at Harry for approval and when he nodded, rushed to her and wrapped his arms around her like that he had before; this time without the attack. For a moment, she was stiff and unmoving. She took a calming breath, inhaling his sent. Pulling her arms around his waist, she leaned into the embrace—the way a daughter leans into her father. She sighed, finally feeling at home.

They stayed like that for a moment longer before Addie cleared her throat and pulled out of the embrace. She unnecessarily smoothed down her jeans and avoided eye contact, clearly embarrassed of what had just happened. She wasn't used to public displays of affection.

Meanwhile, Aydan had stepped forward to stand next to Sirius, just a few steps from her daughter. Aydan looked up at him and bit her lips in nervousness. Addie was still a little embarrassed as she looked to Harry. With Addie distracted, Sirius bent to whisper in Aydan's ear.

"I think that unfinished business was just for me and besides, you're her mother. She won't attack you…I don't think."

Aydan took a step forward, clearing her throat to attract her daughter's attention. Addie spun around with a half smile on her face, remnants from something funny Harry had said. As she completed the turn, her face whitened and she froze.

"Addie. Oh. You're so beautiful. Everything I dreamed you'd be." Her mother gushed affectionately but it seems to have virtually no effect on Addie who remained frozen. She didn't move until Aydan, oblivious to frozen stance, approached her for a motherly-bone-crushing hug. Her mother was just two feet from her when she snapped back to reality and brought her hands upon her mother's shoulders—stopping her in her place. When they first came to this strange other world, Addie had seen her mother but it didn't actually hit her until this moment with a women almost 20 years dead before her. They stood at the same height and could easily pass as sisters, even twins

"Addie? What? What's wrong?" A small pang of hurt ripped through Aydan's heart. Addie didn't want to hug her own mother. What if she hurt Addie in the future? What if Sirius was wrong and the unfinished business extended to her too? It wouldn't be the first time Sirius was wrong.

"Mom….." The single word was said breathlessly, her tone rising at the end as if to pose a question.

"Oh sweet Merlin." Addie began to hyperventilate, tears formed in her eyes as she pulled her mother closer.

"Addie, what is it? What's wrong?" Aydan was taken aback by Addie's reaction. She had very strong and very different reactions for her parents.

Addie pulled Aydan very close, unwelcomed tears slipping down her face. She'd dreamed about this moment for her entire life. When she was still in the orphanage, she would stare at the photograph of her pregnant mother and father and dream about the life they had and about the life they lost. It was the only link she had to her mysterious past. The people in this picture didn't sway or move. They were lifeless and frozen for eternity in a Muggle snapshot.

For the first years of her life, she was told that she had been abandoned by her father after the death of her mother led him to depression. Her father left no letter, no jewelry with her name, no precious toy, no clues; only a picture with her first name scrawled across the back tucked into the baby blanket. Looking at that photo was like looking at the long lost promise of a better life. The couple looked so happy in each other's arms but they didn't feel like her parents.

Whenever she wanted to curse her life, she would take the photograph and imagine the couple's future. Her mother would have the baby, a boy who would protect his mother from death and hold his family together. A strong man who would keep the ends of the world from falling apart—someone opposite of her.

Sometimes her mother would have a beautiful baby girl who was so beautiful they said that she looked like an angel with her shiny blonde hair and bright blue eyes. They would look at her like a gift from God, a true blessing. They would keep her safe from all danger. They would have a little girl that they wouldn't dare give up—someone not like daughter they would actually have and give up. After she dreamt that, she hated all little girls with blonde hair but she hated her own dark hair even more. If she had just been different, they would have kept her.

But now, nestled in her mother's arm, she was at home. She didn't let just anyone hug her but when she was hugged, she never felt so safe and so peaceful than she was now. Sure, she felt safe and perfectly loved in Harry's embrace but that was different. That was Harry. Harry who was in love with her and who was her best friend. He could cuddle her and comfort her in the best and worst of times but she had never experience the gentle and absolute loving touch of a mother. She always thought that Mrs. Weasley didn't love her as a daughter the way she loved Harry as a son. So her hugs were just that—hugs. Hermione's hugs were almost always out of pure friendship and anyway, Hermione always felt like a long lost sister than someone who could comfort like a mother. Addie couldn't even think of a time when she came close to receiving a hug in a motherly fashion. She hoped with all her heart that Teddy felt the way she felt now when she held him.

As Addie was relishing in the warmth of her mother, she felt a heavy pressure on her back. She didn't have to look to know that Sirius had joined them. Leaning back into his chest, she nestled her head in the crook on his neck remembering all the times he'd held her. After all her nightmares, after all Harry's nightmares, after every fight, every battle—it was only in his arms that the world made sense.

She had had a family in her present time; Harry, Teddy, Ron, Hermione, and everyone who fought with her in battle but even with all the love in her life, there was always the missing love of her true parents that made sure her guard was always up and thicker than leather. Sighing, she now dropped her guard and allowed their love to consume her and patch up her delicate heart.

While Addie was crying over her mother, another mother was watching her son, waiting for her turn to meet her child.

Harry smiled when Addie took her mother in a strong hug. For all their lives, they had wanted to meet their parents. He had been so caught up in the eventful meeting of his parents-in-law that he momentarily forgot about _his_ parents.

Glancing sideways he noticed that Lily was starting at him. He shifted his weight but when they made eye contact, she smiled and bounced a little bumping into James. James looked over and grinned broadly. Harry ran his fingers through his hair before stuffing his hands into his pockets and shuffling over to Lily and James with his head bowed in shyness. After the emotional meeting of the Blacks, Harry hoped his parents didn't expect that from him. They didn't look like they expected him to break down crying but then again, if there was anything he learned over the years; it was to never trust the first front.

He stopped a few feet short of them and looked up, running his hands through his hair again. Lily was ringing her hands and pulling on her locks of hair while James pulled his hand through his hair and shook it out again.

"Um hi. Mom…and…Dad" When he said their parental names, Lily smashed her lips together in a flat line, her chin pulled up tight with unshed tears.

"Harry!"

"Uff!" Lily pulled him tight into a hug, her flaming red hair sticking to his mouth.

"Son!" James clapped him hard on the back before enveloping them both in an embrace. As Harry held Lily, he could feel her shoulders vibrate as she cried on his shoulder, her arms tight around his neck. It was awkward at first, after all Harry had only been hugged this lovingly by a select few. But no matter how passionately Addie held him, how tightly Hermione held onto him, or how sweetly Mrs. Weasley hugged him, nothing compared to the bliss and love he felt now being in Lily's arms. It was the type of hug he'd always wished for and the type of love he'd longed for.

Feeling James' strong arm around his neck reminded him that he had never felt the strong and knowing presence of a father before. The closest he'd come to that feeling was when he was around Sirius but even then, their relationship lacked the strength found in James. Though he'd just officially met them, he felt at home in his parents' arms, like this was where he belonged all the time. Ever since he was young, he'd felt like a piece of him was missing.

That gap was filled a little bit when he met Addie for the first time—his first friend and the first person he sincerely cared for.

He felt whole for a while the first time he stayed with the Weasleys—his first time involved in a happy family.

He thought he'd gotten the closest to a family when he was with Sirius for that brief time—his first time with someone of a father figure.

But when he'd seen his little dysfunctional family in the forest during the battle, he took it as closure—that this was the closest he'd ever come to them until his death. Harry let out a sigh of satisfaction and bliss. He buried his head in Lily's hair while leaning against James' shoulder pulling their little family together.

Remus smiled happily with a hint of sadness pulling down the corners of his mouth that wanted to rise. He was overjoyed to have Addie and Harry here. They looked so comfortable in their parent's arms and he was happy they had finally gotten the chance to meet. He watched as Addie cried on Aydan's shoulder while being wrapped in both her parent's arms. His smile grew when she leaned against Sirius and settled herself into his embrace. He knew Sirius went over the moon was she rested her head in his neck. He could almost feel their joy.

He watched happily as Harry shuffled over to his parents. He had the same nervous habits as his father. Remus chuckled to himself; like father like son. When Lily hugged Harry, Remus was momentarily worried that Harry would have a similar reaction to Addie when his back stiffened in her hold but he let out an anxious breath when Harry relaxed and hugged her back. James clapped Harry on the back and wrapped his arms his family.

That is what James had always dreamed of even since second year—being able to hold his son with Lily as his wife. Sirius developed a similar dream a while later. He'd always wanted a son with Aydan but he was even more thrilled when he learned that he'd be raising a little girl. Remus smiled in satisfaction. His friends were where they were meant to be; happy and in love. They had both achieved their dreams.

He sighed suddenly feeling a little bit out of place. He had no family to lovingly hold and cherish over. He had his friends but that wasn't the same. They treated each other like brothers but he never truly fit in and he knew it.

A werewolf is always on the outside—a hard lesson he learned as a child. His mother had loved him until her death but even in life, she always kept Remus away from the other children. He was home schooled and was forced to watch as his would-be classmates played in the yards. His father was kind and caring like a typical father but Remus could always scent fear underlying the love. Where ever Remus went, his father was always with him but it wasn't because his father wanted to protect him from the world. His father wanted to protect the world from him.

Always and forever on the outside looking in. He would forever been an observer of love and nothing more.

Something pulled at his pant leg jerking him out of his thoughts. He surveyed the room looking for the disturbance but he only saw the hugging families; nothing that could have pulled at the hem of his pants. He felt the tug again and this time he looked down.

A little Teddy sat at his feet looking up.

Once the baby saw that he had the attention he desired, he smiled and pressed his hands against the ground before pointing to Remus. "Dad-da-da" Teddy babbled and held both his hands up in the air wanting to be held by his father. Unsure of what to do, Remus picked him up and settled him on his hip. The weight was comforting and familiar.

Teddy's big brown eyes looked straight at him. They were so big and warm. Teddy had grown up in love and it was reflected in his eyes. He had loving parents to cradle him, godparents who would die for him, probably other family and close friends who would do the same. As Remus looked into Teddy's big chocolate eyes he realized that he was looking into his own eyes.

This was his son. His chance at love. He was the man who would comfort this child after a nightmare, the man who would teach his son all of life's lessons, the man who would be called Daddy. It was a dream he didn't dare dream. He didn't want to have a child if he knew the baby would be cursed forever. It was better not to bring that kind of suffering into the world. He never dreamed of marriage either. Even the lowest of women deserved better than him. He wasn't worthy of anyone's love. If anything, he would just ruin the life of whoever was with him. He was a monster clothed in a human body and monsters didn't deserve anything this world had to offer.

But it was Remus who had and held this child not Moony. It was the man who loved, not the beast. It was Remus who would love this child his whole life not Moony.

Teddy stretched his little mouth and flopped against Remus like a puppy who was too tired after a long day of play. His tuft of blue hair was snuggled in Remus' neck with his ear pressed against his chest, allowing his father's heartbeat put him to sleep.

_So what do you think? Please let me know. Thanks for reading!_

_-Vic Kami_


End file.
